My Happily Ever After
by AmericaBlessGod
Summary: The well was closed, her family gone, and she was forced to live with the last person she wanted to. And now she had to wear that dress? Absolutely NOT going to happen. Kyoya/Kagome Ouran/Inuyasha
1. Lost Family

**My Happily Ever After**

**Summary: **The well was closed, her family was gone, and she was forced to live with the last person she wanted to. And now she had to wear that dress? Absolutely NOT going to happen. Kyoya/Kagome Ouran/Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: **Seriously, if I owned even part of these shows I wouldn't be putting my stories up here. I would be doing something else with my life. But hopefully you like it anyway, and thanks for reading. Oh, and this will be the ONLY disclaimer I will be putting up for this story. So enjoy it while you can. Thanks.

**Warning: **This story has a pretty lame ending (at least I think it is) but if you like it then that is all that matters. Please review, even if you don't like it. Because I know that if I get more reviews, the more people would try to read it. I really would like your input. I have never written any story before (unless you count for school, and that was like twice) and I would like your opinion. Even if it is bad. The chapter names are stupid too. Thanks and I hope I don't waste too much of your time.

AN: This fan-fiction was written with the assumption that you know enough about the character Kagome that I don't have to go into full detail about her trips to the past. I also assumed that you know enough about Ouran to understand what is going on. Thank You and Enjoy.

**Lost Family**

Kagome's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe this was happening. The well was closed. I would never be able to go back to by friends, my sister, my brothers, my grandmother, and I would never be able to see my son again. _Oh, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kaede...Shippo, I miss you all so much. _

We had just finished the jewel and we were celebrating, when the jewel started to pulse. At first nobody noticed it because we were all preoccupied, but when it flew out of my hands and into my body, it was kind of hard NOT to notice it. We were all wondering what happened, when I started to fade. They all tried to reach for me, but it was all in vain they only succeeded in going right through me. There was a flash, and then, I was back in my own time sitting inside the well. At first all that I could do was sit there in shock. When it finally sunk in that I would never see them again, I broke down crying. I was still not sure how long I sat there, but it felt like hours, before I finally got the strength to climb out and face my family.

_Family..._

How that word made my heart hurt a thousand time over. I missed them dearly, but I knew that they would not want me to hurt like this. So, for them I would live. I would try to move on and be happy. It would be hard, and I didn't think I would be able to right away, but I would try. Forever I would cherish my time with them, and one day I would tell my children and grandchildren of my adventures, though I would leave out that it was actually me. I wouldn't want my kids and grandkids to randomly be jumping down dry, ancient wells, hoping for an adventure.

But before I go any further maybe I should tell you a little about myself? If you didn't already know, my name was Kagome Higurashi. I was seventeen years old. My hair was an interesting shade of black, it was so dark that it reflected with a blue highlight. My eyes as well were a dark cerulean blue, very odd for a Japanese person. My skin was a sun-kissed golden brown, not brown but not pail either. And I started traveling into the past on the day of my fifteenth birthday. When a demon called mistress centipede-ugly little thing she was-grabbed me and pulled me into the bone-eaters well. Ever since then my "family" and I have been searching for jewel shards and the evil half-demon Naraku. Well you know the rest. So back to my current situation.

When I made into my house I followed the scent of cooking to find my mother making dinner. She didn't notice me at first, and I was content to just sit there and watch her. It reminded me of the time before this whole feudal era business started. Though I missed being with my mother, brother and grandfather, I wouldn't trade my time in the past for anything. I mean seriously, how many teens could say that they spent two years of there life traveling to the past through an old dried-up well, fighting demons while trying to piece together a jewel that they broke into hundreds of pieces? I could only think of one.

I looked back up to my mother as I heard a plate shatter on the ground. The next thing I knew, I was being squished to death by an overprotective mother. Huh, I wondered why she was acting this way, she had never reacted like this when I came home before. I quickly looked down to my attire. Oh, that would explain it. I still looked the same from our final battle with Naraku. I forgot that she had never seen me like this. My clothes were all torn and bloody, my hair was a mess, and further more, almost every inch of my body was covered in either blood or demon guts.

Now, that was NOT a fun fight. It was LONG, it was TIRING, it was HARD, it was BLOODY, it was just plan ANNOYING Naraku just would NOT die, but most of all when the fight was over and done with, it was GRATIFIYING. To finally be able to hold the completed Shikon Jewel in my hands, to see the fruits of our labor. It was amazing. I just wished that I could have shared in the celebration a bit longer with my family. You know I was having a little trouble breathing, now why was that again?

Oh yeah, my mother was still squeezing the life out of me. What was the point of surviving a long and tiring battle, if you were just going to get killed by a hug? I didn't know myself so I decided I was going to stop her before she killed me.

"Ah mom?," I wheezed out. "I kind of need to breathe."

"Oh!," She quickly let go and started to fuss over me. I decided to stop her tirade. My ears were starting to ring.

"Mom! Mom! I am fine, just a bit dirty, nothing to worry about." Of course did she listen to me? No! She just started going on and on and on and on an–well you get the picture, about how worried she was. Then she promptly told me to rush up stairs, get cleaned and get new clothes on, and come back down for dinner. I had no complaints. I felt dirty. Besides if I didn't she might start squishing me again. At least most of the blood was dry so she didn't get any on herself. All of my injuries were already healed thanks to my miko powers, man I loved those things.

After my bath–my nice relaxing bath–I came down in clean blood-free clothes to be greeted by the aroma of freshly made oden, my favorite. Oh yeah, my brother was there too. But why pay attention to him when there was ODEN on the table? I wouldn't know but _apparently_ my mom didn't agree. So before I indulged myself with homemade–no _mother_made–oden, I greeted Souta as nicely as I could.

"Hey Brat." Okay, well I _could _have said it nicer, but I _was_ hungry. Luckily, he just greeted me back, we were finally able to eat dinner. And for the rest of the night I explained to them the censored version of the battle between us and Naraku. Afterwards, together with my family, I mourned the loss of my friends. I still was not sure how I was going to make it through. But I was not alone, I would have my family with me to help make it through.


	2. Coping

**Chapter Two  
****Coping**

Two weeks! For two weeks I had been studying my _butt _off to try and pass my finals in school. I thought it was going pretty well. School was almost over and that meant summer vacation. The test was tomorrow. I was so nervous, but I couldn't wait. I felt pretty good about my tests. I had always been fairly smart, but missing almost everyday of school, and having to learn from a book, while traveling, was rather hard to do. I was kind of glad that I could focus on school now, though I still miss my family terribly, I could live with the knowledge that they were alive when I left them. And hopefully they lived their lives to the fullest. _Sigh, _I was going to stop thinking about this now. It only made my heart hurt worse.

My family went on a small trip yesterday to Okinawa to visit some family members, they were supposed to be back in three days. I couldn't go because of my tests. Lucky Souta, he was finished with his tests two days ago. Not like I was _really_ complaining, I was not that fond of _those _particular family members anyway. They were annoying, stupid nosy cousins and stupid nagging aunt. I mean seriously, who cared if I was "too skinny"? I was not anorexic, I just had a well toned body from running around and fighting in the feudal era. Did she know that? No, we couldn't tell _anyone_ about my travels. They would think we were nuts, or try themselves. Hmm. Interesting idea, my aunt in the feudal era? Ha ha That's a laugh. But anyway back to school. It had been going fairly well, considering I spent most of my high school year in the past. If I finished these tests and got a good grade, I would be able to pass high school! At least for freshman year.

Oh well, I would be done with my tests tomorrow, I couldn't wait, didn't I already say that? Oh well. These past two weeks had been very tiring, I kept trying to act happy in front of my family because I didn't want to worry them. But the truth was I still cried myself to sleep at night. Losing my best friends and my son was just too much. Even my friends from the future couldn't help. I couldn't exactly tell them what happened. My family knew the truth so they were there to support and help me, but I didn't know if I could keep this façade up. I tried really I did, but the thought of being happy without my other family here, just didn't seem right. At least I got a small break from pretending while my family was away. They'd be back on the day I got my test results back. I kept getting this feeling that something bad was going to happen, but what else could happen to make my life even worse? Wait! Don't answer that, because I knew that many things could go wrong. I was just hoping that this feeling was wrong.

* * *

I got my tests scores back! I couldn't wait to show my family. They should be home from their trip by now. I hadn't been this excited since...Well you know. But enough about that, I was almost to the top of the stairs. Man! Were they _always_ this long? I guessed I just never thought about it much. Finally! Now all I had to do was make it to the front door. Wait, where's mom's car? It should be here. Oh well, maybe they went shopping? I didn't know, but that foreboding feeling I had been having these past few days was starting to come back. But I was NOT going to come to any conclusions just yet, everything could be just fine and I could be just overreacting. Right?

But as I made it into the house and there still wasn't any sign of them being home or any clue as to if they had been home or not, I really started to worry. I would have tried my mom's cell phone, but it had just broken and she still hadn't gotten a new one. There was no other way I could contact them to make sure that they were alright. So I just went inside to wait for any news. During that time I decided to make a special dinner for my family. I knew how much Souta loved Soba noodles. But after two hours of waiting, and I still hadn't heard anything, my gut started to twist. It wasn't until I got a call that I finally knew what was wrong. But now I wished I had never found out.


	3. Lost Feelings

**Chapter Three  
****Lost Feelings**

This wasn't happening I just wouldn't believe it. I _wasn't_ sitting here in the hospital waiting to see how my brother was doing. I _wasn't_ here at the hospital confirming that, yes, that was my grandfather's body in the other room. And there was absolutely _no way_ that my mother was dead. She just couldn't die, it's like a rule that you were not supposed to die _until_ your kids were _at least _eighteen. But that's not what the other driver thought when they so _stupidly_ ran a red light going _twice_ the speed limit. No, they didn't think about the kids that would need their mother to live. They didn't think about all the lives that they ruined. They just didn't _think_ at all. And yet they were still alive.

But not my family, my mother was dead, my grandfather was dead, and my brother was unconscious and dying. And there was _absolutely nothing _that I could do to help. I felt so useless. I had only felt this way when I first started traveling to the past. When I had no idea how to defend myself and I couldn't help with the fighting. I had _never_ wanted to feel that way _again,_ but here I was, and it felt even worse than before.

"Excuse me miss? Are you Kagome Higurashi?" I heard someone ask me. Curious I looked up to see an officer. He was your average height, black hair, brown eyes, there was nothing special about him. Why I was noticing this was beyond me. I must have been more tired than I thought.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk to you about who you are going to stay with now that your mother is dead."

I knew that my mother was gone, but hearing it said out loud made it even harder to keep the tears at bay. Not seemingly noticing my inner turmoil, either that or not caring, the officer continued.

"Are there any relatives you can live with? An Aunt or Uncle? Another grandparent perhaps?"

"No, both my parents were only children, and _he_ was my last grandparent alive."

"Well, can you think of anyone you could live with, that would take you in?" he asked.

I grimaced as I realized that yes, there was a relative I could live and yes, _he_ probably _would_ take me in. The problem? I didn't _ever_ want to see _him_ again. But it looked like I was not being given a choice. I opened my mouth to answer but before that could happen, a sullen looking nurse came over to the officer and myself.

"Excuse me? But I am afraid the Souta Kain Higurashi passed away three minutes ago. He never did wake up from unconsciousness, so at least he wasn't in any pain. We are sorry that we were unable to save him, we tried but he was just to far gone. Sorry." She then bowed and left, but I didn't care. My brother was gone.

My family, was now completely _gone,_ there was no one left. I almost didn't survive the first time I lost all my friends, but because I had my family I was making it okay. But they're gone now, and I would probably have to move in with _him._

After that last revelation, I just snapped. I was tired of feeling. Tired of feeling, lonely, hopeless and helpless, sad, angry at myself for not being able to do anything, and I felt like there was no more reason to continue on living. I had promised that I would try to live and be happy for my friends and family in the feudal era, but I had my family here to help. Now, I had _no one. _And at this point, I just didn't _care._ I was through caring anymore. I just locked my emotions away, and I _didn't _want them back, not now, not ever. Life was so much easier without emotions.

"Miss? Did you have someone in mind you could live with?"

I looked back to the officer with not a single emotion on my face, to find that he _was_ actually looking at me with a little concern. Probably because I just lost my whole family and _now_ he felt concern for me. How pathetic, only after my entire family was gone did he feel sorry for me. But then again, I didn't want his pity. I decided that I had nothing else to do, so I might as well tell the officer the truth.

"My father."

"Your father?" Didn't I just say that?

"Yes, my father is alive. He lives about a days drive from here. I don't remember the name." That's not true I just never cared.

"And what is your father's name? And how can we get in contact with him?"

"Hiroshi Kuwatigawa. And I don't know how to get in touch with him."

"Hiroshi Kuwatigawa? THE Hiroshi Kuwatigawa? Isn't he the owner of the multi-billion dollar computer company?"

"The very same." _Unfortunately,_ but I kept that thought to myself.

"If he is your father then why do you not live with him now?" Curious guy wasn't he? Well you know curiosity killed the cat. Too bad he was not a cat. I knew I was being sadistic, but I didn't _care_.

"I really do not think that is any of your concern," I answered back coldly.

"O-of course, I will have someone give him a call, and get them to come pick you up."

Hmm, it seemed I made him a little uncomfortable. Gee what a shame. Now if only he would just leave me in peace. Fortunately for him he left me to call whoever he was going to call. Now let's see, how long until my father sends someone to come pick me up? Well it was about one days drive from there to here so... Someone should be here in about one hour maybe two. After all, why drive a car when you have a whole fleet of _private jets _at your disposal? I could tell I was just going to _love_ my new life. Yeah right.

* * *

I was right someone did come to pick me not even one hour after the officer made the phone call. The only thing that surprised me was that it was my _father_ who came to pick me up. Sure he brought _practically_ his _whole_ staff with him, not really, I didn't even want to know how many employees he _actually_ had, but the point was that _he_ came. He _never_ came. Then again I guess he had never had his ex-wife and ex-father-in-law as well as his step-son die at once and leave his _precious _daughter alone in the _cold, cruel_ world. And yes, he had actually said that to me before.

He knew _nothing_ about how _cruel_ the real world was. Nothing. My father had _always_ lived a privileged and sheltered life. How he and my mom ever met _and_ got along in the first place I would never know. That's one of the reasons we didn't get along. Another was he was _always_ trying to buy me stuff hoping that I would love him more. He just didn't understand that you couldn't buy love. The thing was, we might have actually been able to get along better if he didn't go and marry that-that witch. I seriously believed she was a witch. He said that he married my mom for love, so then why did he go and divorce her and marry that witch?

I still didn't understand, but that was another reason I didn't like my father. Oh, and here he was now.

"Kagome." Wow! He remembered my name, I feel so honored. Note the sarcasm. And look he actually looked sad. He probably was, but by this point I still didn't care.

"Hello father." Well I have to say that the look on his face when I answered back coldly, was pretty funny. I could almost laugh. Maybe just a small internal laugh. Hahahahahahahah–wait! What was he doing? Wa-was he _actually_ hugging me? Well that's never really happened before. At least not that I could remember. But I still would not return the embrace. I would just stand there numbly until he pulled back.

"Oh, Kagome. Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Seriously? _Yeah dad I am just fine, my mother, brother, and grandfather just died, and I have to live with you. I am doing just peachy._ But this _was_ the first time he had made an effort to comfort me. And I really didn't think he was going to let go anytime soon so...

"Father, I am fine. You can let go now." He sure jumped away fast. I guess he was still not used to the coldness. But no matter, he would learn soon enough.

"Alright, then lets get some of your things and head home. OK?" I _would_ like to go home, but you are taking me away from my home. Of course I didn't say that, all I did was nod and start to leave. I didn't care if he and his lackeys followed or not, they weren't my problem.

We drove to my shrine, where I grabbed some extra clothes, a few special trinkets and my toiletries. Then I just told my father that we could leave, and without waiting for an answer I just started to leave again. His _servants_ would get my stuff later. Man! I hate having people wait on me hand and foot. If I could I would move all of it myself. And I would get my own apartment, but unfortunately I was not eighteen yet, and he was my legal guardian. _Sigh_ I really needed to go to bed now. I would probably fall asleep on the plane. Than I could dream of a place where all my family and friends were together, and where we would never be apart. Someday we would be, but for now I was just going to sleep.


	4. The Dress

**Chapter Four  
****The "Dress"**

Well I was right! Life here had been one ridiculously annoying nightmare. One I couldn't wake up from. The very moment I had stepped into my father's house-no mansion-I was assaulted by my father's witch–I mean wife. Though she tried really hard to hug me to death-and I was sure she would have if she could-I didn't let her get close enough to try. But it didn't stop there, no, after my near death experience she started going on and on about taking me shopping because my "commoner" clothes were not "appropriate." Yeah, like she was one to talk. Seriously you should see her clothes-or lack there of in this case-I mean she was very pretty. Kin, for that was her name, was a very beautiful woman. She had long auburn hair pulled up into an intricate bun, and lovely sea green eyes. Kin was the pride of her family. If only she was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the out. She was average height, skinny but not overly so. To put it simply, she was gorgeous. But her taste in clothes made me want to throw up. I guess she liked to show off her "assets" because she had plenty to show off. _Ahem_, anyway that was my "step-mother" or the "witch" as I liked to refer to her as.

And how did my father ever catch her attention? Money. Plain and simple. And the popularity and prestige that came with the name Kuwatigawa. Sure he was handsome, but compared to most guys he couldn't even compare. He had the black hair that all Japanese seemed to have. And he had the normal brown eyes. In fact for as long as I could remember, there had never been anyone in our family with blue eyes. So I always wondered where I got my eyes? Maybe it had something to do with my miko powers? Whatever, back to the witch.

After my father left us alone, she started talking about how I should mind my own business and stay away from my father because "he was hers." Well I only had one thing to say. She could keep him. Then she went on to say how I should be _grateful_ that she was _so_ generous to let me stay in _her_ home, and that I should just listen to what she said and obey her every command. Definitely _not_ going to happen. And my father? He remained oblivious to everything going on around him. He believed that we were getting along _so_ well and that Kin was trying to take over the role as my new mother. That _definitely _would NEVER happen. I wouldn't let it.

And if living with her wasn't bad enough, my father was now going to send me to some "supper special school." In other words it was a school for stupid rich kids. Yes, I was going to be attending Ouran High School Academy. It really wouldn't be that bad, I mean it gave me a chance to get away from my father, the mansion, the servants, and the witch. As well as catch up with my grades. But there was absolutely NO way I was going wearing _that_.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? It is a perfectly lovely dress. And I think that you would look very beautiful in it." Had my father gone insane? I was not going to wear something that would make me look like a banana.

"I am not wearing that monstrosity," I stated firmly.

"But you must wear the school uniform," my father stated.

"Then what does the boys uniform look like?" The look on both my father's and the witch's faces were hilarious.

"You can't be serious. I will not let any step-daughter of mine walk around as a-a cross dresser!" Could she screech any louder? I do not believe my hearing was destroyed yet.

"It is either I go wearing the boy's uniform or I am not going at all. It is your choice." Not really but I might as well make it _seem_ like they had a say in the matter.

"But what if you don't like their uniform either?" Hiroshi asked me.

"It cannot be worse then that!" I stated pointing to the "dress."

"Well I suppose if we don't have much of a choice. Suki, please bring a picture of the Ouran boy's uniform." Suki was one of my father's servants, she's nice, compared to the rest. I could actually stand to be around her for more than two minutes. All of the others were overly "sweet." In other words, "fake."

I had to say I _loved_ the look on the witch's face when my father agreed to let me wear the boy's uniform. Though it better be worth wearing. If it was even uglier than that yellow blob, then I just wouldn't wear the uniform at all. At least I had plenty of time to decide on what I would do, after all school didn't start for a couple more months. So I had the whole summer to prepare. Hmm, one of the things I would have to work on was hacking into the school's computer system and changing all of my information. If there was anything I inherited from my father, it would be my computer skills. I would rather the school think that I was a boy. That way no one could dig into my past, or know that I was actually a girl. My past was my own, and it was none of their business. So that's one thing to do this summer and I would also want to talk to Hiroshi about getting into some martial arts classes. Sango taught me quite a bit, but that was for demon slaying and not so much in self-defense.

"Ah here is the picture. What do you think Kagome?" It seems that Suki returned. The boy's uniform was not bad. That blue would actually look pretty good on me, not that I really cared, but whatever.

"That will do father."


	5. Summer

**Chapter Five  
****Summer**

So far my summer had been going pretty well. I got to take martial arts, my father agreed whole-heartedly that because I was a _poor, weak_ girl, that I would need some sort of protection. My classes were everyday from eight in the morning to about six in the evening. I didn't mind and I got to work with various different kinds of martial arts. No, they were not taught by all the same teacher, but I did have one teacher for a couple of classes. All of my teachers said that I was a quick learner, and have the right reflexes and speed to become a great martial artist. Thanks, but I already knew that. I was also taking swordsmanship during the day. I really didn't get to learn that much in the feudal era. Sango taught me the basics but that was it. I caught on quickly and surpassed all of the students before me. Having all the muscles from living and fighting in the feudal era helped quite a bit.

Anyway, school started next week, and I already had all my information updated, so that no one knew who or what I really was. All they would know was that Hiroshi Kuwatigawa was "sponsoring" me, a poor, _desperate_ commoner. I would rather them think that then have them know I was his _son_ and I definitely didn't want them to know I was his daughter. And the outfit really was not bad. I had played around with it a little and to be completely honest, I looked like a boy. A very feminine boy, but a boy none the less. I put my long silky blue-black hair into a braid and I had it hanging over my shoulder. Of course I bound my chest, if I didn't that would kind of ruin the whole purpose of dressing like a boy.

As for my life at home, I was happy to say that I only had to see the witch once a day at dinner. I always ate my breakfast in the kitchen, and if I could I would eat dinner there too. But my _father_ insisted that I ate dinner with the _family._ I was just glad that the witch was never seen anywhere near the kitchen. She was to _dignified_ for that. _Snort_ she was just to lazy to go to the kitchen to get her own food.

Well when school started I was going to have to slow down with my martial arts. And my father said that I had to join a club or something. It's what every rich and sophisticated young woman should do. Didn't he know that I was going as a boy? He was still as ignorant as ever. Oh well, I guess I could give him that much, I'll find a club to join on the first day, maybe. Besides, if I joined a club it would give me an excuse to stay away from home more. I liked that idea. I had one more week of freedom and then the rest of my life would change. I would no longer be a female. I would from now on be seen as a male.


	6. New School

**Chapter Six  
New School**

This was a school? This was NOT a school this was a castle. Seriously, were there even that many rich kids in the world? I didn't know but all I knew was that there was only one other "commoner" here besides me, and she made it in by earning a scholarship. Well good for her. I was going to have to meet her. She would probably be the _only_ one I could understand. Or that I would _want_ to understand.

When I entered my homeroom, the first thing I thought was _I want to go home._ I thought that playing a boy would be a better choice. And it was to some extent, because I could _not_ imagine wearing that banana suit. But looking at it now, I wished I didn't make such a cute boy. I didn't even see how they could be attracted to me. I mean I had tried to keep my face blank from any expression and if I did show any emotion it was either boredom, irritation, annoyance, or the occasional anger. Shouldn't they want to get as far away as possible, and not want to get close? Oh well, I would just ignore them and hopefully they would leave me alone.

I decided to sit in the back of the class away from all the screaming harpies. I had just sat my head on my desk when the harpies let out a sudden and more irritating squeal then when I had arrived. I looked up to see what all the fuss was about and I found myself looking into the faces of two boys. Sure they were kind of cute, but I swore off boys ever since I came back from the feudal era. Besides how would it look if I started to go after boys now? I would NOT be seen as gay.

Anyway the first boy was fairly tall with blonde hair and sort of purple/blue eyes. Unique, but far from unattractive, I believe I heard the girls screaming his name was "Tamaki-senpai." He seemed pretty popular. But so did the other guy. I heard his name was "Kyoya-senpai." He was very handsome, in a dark and mysterious way, tall as well. This Kyoya had dark hair and interesting gray/brown eyes with a certain purple tint to them. Everyone seemed to know who they were. They must have all gone to this school previously. I wondered if I was the only new face? No, wait there was that new scholarship student. I would have to find some way to meet her, after all she was not in my class. Here came the teacher I should probably listen to her. I would like to actually pass class now that I didn't have to keep going to the past.

* * *

Well today was interesting, these girls seriously need to learn to just shut their mouths. _Sigh_ and now I was looking around to see if there was a club I might want join. Now, where was I? The south tower? There sure were a lot of unused rooms. What's this? The third music room? You've got to be kidding me. Why did they need more than one music room? _I'll just leave this place alone, maybe there was a club down this way? _I thought to myself.

_CRASH!_

_What was that?_ It came from the music room three. It sounded like something broke. _Maybe I should check it out? _

So that's what I did. But now I kind of wished I hadn't. When I opened the door I found a group of six boys and a girl. She looked like she was trying to reach for what appeared to have been a vase. From what these twins and that Kyoya person said, a really expensive vase. It's funny, they still hadn't noticed I was there. Fujioka? wasn't that the scholarship student? Maybe I should help her out. From the looks of things it seemed she was about to pass out. I walked up to them and asked her if she was alright.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" Of course I kept my voice an octave or two lower than normal. After all I wouldn't want to go to so much trouble to look like a boy, just to sound like girl.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

After Kagome announced her presence, the whole club – plus Haruhi – looked up to her. The first ones to react were the twins.

"Who are you?" they asked in unison.

"It doesn't really matter now does it?" Kagome asked coldly. "Besides, I am sure that Kyoya-san can tell you who I am."

"Ah yes, your name is Kagome Higurashi, if I am not mistaken," stated Kyoya as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Isn't 'Kagome' a girl's name?" Tamaki muttered to the twins as they nodded thoughtfully.

Kagome glared at them, and felt satisfaction as they flinched away from her. "Do you have a problem with my name?" she asked them icily. Shaking their heads rapidly, Kagome smirked and said, "Good." Pausing, she looked over to Haruhi and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I am fine," she replied a little overwhelmed by all the attention. Not to mention the fact that she now had to be the host club's dog to pay off an eight-million yen debt, for one stupid vase. _Stupid rich people._

Kagome walked over to Haruhi to help her up. She then looked over to Kyoya and asked, "What happened?"

"Haruhi here, knocked over a vase that we were planning on selling in an auction to benefit the host club. And because she is unable to pay it off she will have to work for the host club as our 'dog' so to speak." He paused in his speech to push his glasses up his nose. "And what may I ask are you doing here?" Kyoya inquired of Kagome.

Kagome just shrugged and answered indifferently, "I was looking around for a possible club to join, when I passed the music room and heard a crash. I looked inside to find Fujioka-san about to pass out. So I decided to see what the problem was." Kagome then looked directly into Kyoya's eyes. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all I was simply curious as to why someone as reserved as you would try to help a commoner like Haruhi."

Kagome glared hard at Kyoya, and if you looked closely you could have seen him flinch. "First of all, curiosity killed the cat. Second, you don't know me so don't pretend to understand how my mind works. And thirdly, do you have a problem with 'commoners'? Ootori-san?" You could see everyone shy away from Kagome's frigid glare and cold words, except for Haruhi, for she knew they were not words against her.

"Not at all, after all commoners make up quite a majority of my family's costumer base. I just find it interesting that someone of your status would care about a commoner's well-being."

"Oh? And what exactly is my status?" If you looked closely you could see a bit of amusement leak into Kagome's eyes.

"From what I have heard you come from a very prominent background, and as such associating with commoners is not something someone like you would waste your time with. I would assume that you wouldn't go out of your way to help one."

"Rumors are dangerous things Ootori-san. That's why I never listen to them. There are, more often than not, incorrect. Such as the fact that first, I was not brought up in a prominent background. I _am _also a 'commoner' as you so kindly put it. And am here being sponsored by Kuwatigawa-sama. Next time look up your own information instead of listening to a bunch of squealing fan-girls." She looked at each one of them in turn to gauge their reactions. The twins and Tamaki were all sharing the same shocked expression, mouth hanging to the floor and eyes as wide as saucers. From either the fact that Kagome was also a commoner or because she _actually _talked back to Kyoya without any hesitance. Morinozuka-san and Haninozuka-san weren't really doing anything. Mori was standing there like nothing was happening, and Honey was well...eating cake. As for Ootori-san, even his face showed a little bit of shock. Probably because this was the first time his information had been incorrect.

"If that is all you wish to discuss. Than I shall take my leave. I still have to find a suitable club to join. Good day." And with that Kagome prepared to leave.

"Wait!" Everyone looked towards Tamaki, for he was the one to yell out, for an explanation.

"Yes?" Kagome stopped her trip to the door to turn around and face the person who spoke.

"Why don't you join the host club?"

"You have got to be kidding me right? There's no way I would want to join a club that bases its business on lying to squealing teenage girls, just because the girls are bored and have no lives. Thanks, but no thanks." Again Kagome turned to leave but as she was turning the doorknob another person interrupted her escape.

"You could do it to help Haruhi," the ever intelligent, most of the time, Kyoya supplied.

"And how would me joining the host club help Haruhi?"

"All the profits you make would go towards paying off Haruhi's debt to the host club. Meaning Fujioka-san would be free from the host club sooner."

Kagome looked over to Haruhi to see what she thought of the idea. She looked like she was going to protest, so before she could do that Kagome answered, "I'll do it. But only to help Haruhi. And because I don't have anything else to do. But don't expect me to lie to my clients." Without waiting for any answer Kagome turned around and left out the door. It looked like the host club had two new members. A brand new host and a dog-I mean errand boy.


	7. Starting as a Host

**Chapter Seven  
****Starting as a Host**

When the host club met the next day, there was a certain number of new girls. For they heard that THE quiet and elusive Kagome Higurashi had become a new host. Though they didn't know what he was like, they still thought he was handsome, mysterious, and dangerous. Kind of like Kyoya but more so. And they all wanted to learn more about him. Plus, he was _really _cute.

But for Kagome all she wanted to do was sit by the window and watch the flower petals fall, or sleep, really she wasn't very picky. Besides she was only doing this to have something to do and to help Haruhi pay off her debt.

Kagome sighed as she sat there _This is so boring, I wonder what else I could do? Hmm, I really don't want to talk to any of those girls. Maybe I'll go help Haruhi, it looks like she is making some instant coffee for Tamaki-san and his guests._

As Kagome made if over to where Haruhi was, she watched as Tamaki made a big deal about drinking 'commoner's' coffee. _He is pathetic,_ Kagome thought to herself. _There is absolutely _nothing_ special about instant coffee, sure I like it but you don't have to make a big show about it. _

"Kagome? Why don't you come sit with us?" asked one of the young ladies.

"Sure," _It's not like I have anything else to do, Haruhi got the coffee just fine. _Kagome thought as she made her way over to the couches, where the young ladies were sitting.

"So, why did you join the host club Kagome?"

Kagome just shrugged and said, "I joined because I had nothing better to do, and I am helping a friend pay off a debt." Kagome didn't know what she said, but whatever it was it caused the girls to squeal giddily.

"That's so sweet!" another young lady gushed.

"I suppose?" Kagome said unsurely with a small look of confusion. Which, unfortunately for Kagome, caused another set of squeals and giggles to leave the girls' mouths.

"You are so cute when you're confused!" This declaration caused Kagome's face to go completely blank. For the remainder of the conversation Kagome decided to just not answer and to leave her face as blank of emotions as possible.

The rest of the day consisted of the same process, one girl would say something and Kagome would choose not to answer. It started to become a game to them. To see which girl could get Kagome to talk. None were successful, but that was not going to stop them from reaching their goal.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V.

Finally the day was over. You know, I hadn't officially learned who all the member's names were. But I had discovered, through observation, who each one was. There was Takashi Morinozuka or Mori for short. He was the tallest there, I only came up to his chest. He had spiked, short, black hair, and dark gray eyes. I felt some kind of connection with him, him and Kyoya both. There was just something about them that attracted me to them. Though I would not get involved, but they would be interesting to learn more about and get to know better. Another thing I noticed was that he had a cool blue aura around him. It was nice and calm, it soothed me. But there was also some red and black mixed in that showed that he had a dangerous side and fighting spirit. He was a High School Third year, one year above myself.

Another host was the one who was always with Mori-senpai. His name was Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Though he looked young, he was actually a High School third year and a prodigy. Yeah it surprised me too. All I knew about him was that he had blonde hair, and brown eyes. And that he liked sweet stuff, oh and his bunny. His aura was very bright, I couldn't tell if it was more of an orange-pink or a pink-orange, but whatever. I also noticed he had a little bit of red mixed in his as well. Interesting, I'd have to watch him.

I already knew about Tamaki and Kyoya, and the only thing new I had learned was that Tamaki was a flirt and Kyoya was manipulative. They were both High School second years, like myself. Tamaki's aura was also a blue though it was darker than Mori's, and his did not calm me down like Mori's did. At times it did the opposite. Though that could also just be his attitude. It was rather annoying. Hmm, I may think more on this later.

Kyoya's aura was also quite intriguing, his was a very dark, rich purple. With some black swirling and mixing with the purple. His was an interesting combination. He was cool and collected, but his mind was dangerous. I would have to watch him as well, no doubt that not being able to find any information about my past was going to bug him. As I was sure he had already tried to look for my history. Well too bad. He wasn't going to get any unless I gave it to him.

Then of course there was Haruhi, I hadn't learned much about her. Except that most of the host club thought that she was a he. It was actually kind of funny to watch. She was a High School first year, one below me. Her aura was also very nice. It was a light green with some different shades of blue mixed in. It was fun to watch when she got annoyed and her aura was taken over by the dark blue. Her hair was a nice chocolate brown, the same as her large doe-like eyes. I also found out that she "hates" rich people. I couldn't blame her. I was not to fond of them myself. Which was why I couldn't wait until I had a job and could move away from my father. A little off topic, but not like I care. Anyway...

The last of the hosts were the twins. I heard that their names were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. I had discovered that they were very mischievous and liked to play with their "toys". So far they had failed when it came to Haruhi and myself, though it was only the first day. I was not completely sure which one was which, as I had not formally met them. But one twin's aura was a dark emerald green. Showing that he was mischievous but could be calm and behave when the time called for it. While the other one was a dark, bright orange. He was obviously the mastermind, where the other one simply played along with the other one's plots. Both the twins had orange hair and amber/light brown eyes. Just like Haruhi, they both were High School first years.

Well now that introductions are out of the way. It looked like Tamaki was bugging Haruhi, again. Maybe I should go see if I could help her. I had just made it over there when I heard her mutter the word "obnoxious" which caused Tamaki to go sulk in his corner. She took care of him rather well in my opinion, though she didn't seem to notice. I decided that he just wasn't worth my time so I went over to Kyoya, who was writing away in his notebook, to see if I could get more information on the club.

"So, Kyoya-san? Why don't you tell me more about the club?"

"As you already know, it is a place where rich young ladies who are bored and have too much time on their hands come to be entertained by rich, handsome young men, who also have too much time on their hands." _Ridiculous_ was the only thought that went through my head. I didn't say anything out loud though. _I wonder how the club makes their money?_ I decided to ask.

"How exactly does the club make their money?"

"We don't actually get money from the girls themselves, but by selling merchandise and holding auctions and such. We are able to bring in quite a bit of profit." Well I kind of expected something like that. I wondered how much _he_ made off of the club. I didn't think I wanted to know. And I was definitely _not_ going to ask him.

"Hm." That's a good enough response I believe.

I decided to check on Haruhi to make sure that Tamaki was not causing anymore problems. But I found that the twins were dragging Haruhi off somewhere. Tamaki asked Kyoya to call his...hairstylist? And for Mori-senpai to get some contacts? What were they doing? Were they giving Haruhi a makeover? I believe I would follow the twins to make sure they didn't do anything that _they_ would regret later. After all I was also here to make sure she was safe.

* * *

From outside of the changing rooms, I was able to watch as the Hitachiin twins were kicked out by Haruhi. They both shared a look of comprehension. It looked like two more host club members found out that Haruhi was a girl. That left only Tamaki and Mori-senpai to discover Haruhi's "secret." Though unlike myself, she didn't even try to hide the fact she was female. The host club was just too dense and blind to notice.

By the time Haruhi came out of the changing room, the entire host club had assembled. Immediately Tamaki went on a whole rant about how "cute" Haruhi was and how much she looked like a girl. If only he knew. I decided to have a little fun of my own, to see what reactions I could get. I had been watching the host club work today, so maybe I could put their "lessons" to good use. Besides I was not lying. So I walked right up to Haruhi grabbed her chin in between my fingers, looked into her eyes and said.

"Tamaki may be an idiot, but he is right you are _very_ cute." I drew the word "very" out to add affect, I also made sure to say this with my "sexiest" voice. Though in my opinion I wasn't very "sexy." I took a quick glance to see what the others thought.

Haruhi was actually _blushing_. Weird I didn't think she was the type to blush. Maybe I was cuter than I thought? Hmm, something else to think about. I would have to make her do that more often. The twins looked like they wanted to pull me away from Haruhi, like they would ever be able to. Mori-senpai had a small look of shock, not bad I was getting pretty good reactions from them. Honey-senpai was sitting with wide eyes and a piece of cake halfway to his mouth. Kyoya was much like Mori-senpai, and only had a _small_ look of shock on his face. And Tamaki? He was just standing there. Was he even alive?

Overall, I would have to say, their reactions were good. Maybe being part of the host club wouldn't be so bad. And hopefully one day, I could get the courage and strength to continue my life, even without either of my families here to help. The host club may help me learn to let go and move on. I might even be able to get along with my father, I didn't even want to try to get along with that witch, but my father? Maybe, someday. And the host club? I would definitely have to play with them more in the future. Hmm, maybe I could bud into one of the twins acts? That would be fun. Well I will work on this later. Right now I had to get to my swordsmanship lesson. So without saying a word I left, with my left hand in my pocket and my right up in a silent goodbye.


	8. Secret Revealed

**Chapter Eight  
****Secret Revealed**

Third Person P.O.V.

The next day found the host club again entertaining their guests, as usual. With the exception of a new host, Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhi found it rather ridiculous that these girls would come here, but if it was how she was going to pay off her debt, then so be it. As for Kagome, though not as popular as Tamaki, she was bringing in a fair amount of steady, new costumers. All of whom were trying to get her attention and get her to talk. They still weren't having much luck. It was all rather annoying.

The day continued on and Kagome eventually was able to leave her guests to study outside in the garden. She watched as Princess Ayanokoji, Tamaki's regular guest, dumped Haruhi's bag into the water. This made her furious and she was going to teach her a lesson. But then she saw as Haruhi started to collect her things, and was about to help her when Tamaki came to help instead. So she finished her studying and then headed back to the clubroom. She would get her

revenge on that Ayanokoji one way or another.

As Kagome was "entertaining" some of her guests, she saw Princess Ayanokoji request to sit with Haruhi.

_I wonder what she is up to, _Kagome thought. _Maybe I should find a way to get her away from Haruhi?_

Just as Kagome was going to get Princess Ayanokoji away from Haruhi, she pulled Haruhi on top of her. And claimed that she had attacked her. Kagome watched as the twins dumped water on both Haruhi and Princess Ayanokoji. _Okay, and why did they do that? Now Haruhi is all wet too. But this could suffice as my revenge. Besides I will probably never see her again. Thanks to Tamaki. You know? He really can be a pretty cool guy when he wants to be. But he is still an idiot. _

After Princess Ayanokoji left Kyoya gave Haruhi a uniform to change into. The whole host club followed her out as she went to go change. Tamaki went to go give some towels to Haruhi. Kagome was going to stop him from bringing them to her, but it was too late.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V.

I watched as Haruhi came out of the changing room dressed in the girls uniform. _Gag!_ I still _hated_ that uniform, but it didn't look _too _bad on her. Correction, it still looked the same, but she didn't look too bad. And now everyone knew what she was. But would they ever discover that I was a girl as well? If they did, it would be because I told them. Hopefully. Maybe I should pay more attention to what's going on, because whatever Haruhi just said, it made the "king" blush. I internally laughed at that, because I didn't laugh externally anymore.

Originally I had thought that I didn't want to feel or show emotions again. But after some time I realized. I missed it. The way I felt when I was happy or excited or even angry. And being able to show my emotions was even more enjoyable. But alas I had sealed them away on the day I lost my family and, basically, my freedom. But now...I want them back. But I can't just bring them back. I didn't see why. I got rid of them easily. Well not easily, losing your family, friends, and freedom in just a few days, is not easy. But it still didn't take long.

Now I had to work to feel again. I was praying that the host club could help me to laugh and smile, and just to feel emotions again. Only the time will tell what the future holds. _Sigh_ I need a nap, this thinking and secret keeping is very tiring. I found it rather ironic how I wouldn't lie to my guests. And yet no one even knows I was a girl. Well it looked like the host club was closed so...I was going to karate now. Later!


	9. Learning More

**Chapter Nine  
****Learning More**

I was so late, it was not even funny. Oh well, it's not like I really cared. I was only doing this to help Haruhi and to keep myself entertained. And now thanks to that "Princess" Ayanokoji, instead of one-hundred guests. Haruhi needed one-thousand! This was so annoying. I didn't even know how many times I had already thought that. But it was true!

Finally the third music room. I _could_ just turn around and pretend that I forgot or had something I needed to do. _Sigh, _but the only reason I was doing this was to help Haruhi. Couldn't do that if I wasn't even there.

_Sigh,_ might as well go in. I opened the door and just stopped. Was _this_ seriously the host club? It was set up as a tropical jungle. And the hosts had outfits to match. Well I was not wearing any of those. Besides I couldn't wear one. I didn't have a male's chest. And it would show if I wore one.

"Ah Kagome, you've finally made it." I looked over to Kyoya and gave the briefest of nods.

"Yeah, sorry I am late." Not really but I had to say it. Being the _polite_ person I was. It didn't look like he believed I was sorry. What a shame. Not. I didn't really care what he thought.

I looked around to see if I could find Haruhi. She was helping serve some of the guests. I was going to help her, but was stopped by Kyoya.

"Wait Kagome, you have some guests that have requested you." Stupid Kyoya and his stupid book, he always had to ruin everything. Without even asking where they were, because I could tell where they were, I left him standing there.

"Hello Kagome-senpai, how are you today?" One of my guests asked me. As an answer I gave a small nod. That seemed to satisfy her for her and the other guests gave off a contented sigh. Stupid, confusing females.

"Why are you not dressed up as well Kagome-senpai?" I decided hey what the heck, I'll just answer her. She'd be one of the few I would say anything to. One of my _biggest_ mistake made as a host club.

"I didn't dress up because I got here late and I didn't want to wear anything that showed that much skin." I got this sudden urge to cover my ears. Of course I didn't. It would seem that she won the contest. Oh great now I would have to talk more. I shouldn't have said anything.

I looked around to see what the other hosts were doing. Tamaki was entertaining his guests by using his "charms." _Cough cough._ The twins were doing their "twincest" act. I really was going to have to intervene in that at some point. I had to make them blush, and for real, not the fake blushing they do for their guests.

In fact, _that_ would be my new goal. Get each of the hosts to blush. Okay, Haruhi was already done, Tamaki would be easy, the twins would be the next. I was not sure about Honey-senpai, he may be too childish to actually blush. At least a blush that was not for "cute" purposes. Kyoya and Mori-senpai, would be the hardest, but they would also be the most entertaining ones to work with. Mwahahahah-ahem. Anyways back to seeing what everyone was doing.

Honey-senpai was currently climbing up Mori-senpai to place a lei around his neck. And Kyoya was standing over by the refreshment-stand writing in his book. And Haruhi was also entertaining some of her guests. It looked like she was getting a new one right now. Did she say something about being her permanent host? Poor Haruhi, actually Princess Kanako, if I heard correctly, didn't seem like such a bad guest. I should probably turn my attention back to my guests. Not like I was actually doing anything, but whatever.

* * *

So now the day was done and the host club and I were sitting around making plans for some party the host club was putting together. Well most of us were. It would seem that Tamaki was upset that Haruhi stole "his" guest, so now he was sitting by a window eating "commoner's" ramen. He truly was pathetic.

Right now they were asking Haruhi if she could dance. Why? Because _apparently_ we had to dance at this party. I didn't even think I was even going to go. But if I didn't, I would be stuck at home with the witch, because father was going on a business trip. Fun. Boring party full of hormonal girls? Or time alone at home with my witch of a step-mother? Party or home? So difficult to decide. Hmm?

"Kagome, do you have any experience dancing," the twins asked me in unison.

"No, and I don't plan on dancing at the party anyway." It would appear I was going to the party. Not like I was _actually_ going to stay home anyway.

"Ah, but why not?," Kaoru asked me, I realized that the twin with the green aura was Kaoru and the twin with the orange aura was Hikaru.

"It could be a lot of fun," Hikaru explained.

"Because I don't want to spend anymore time with those girls than I have to." Not completely true, but we would go with that. "Besides I am only here to help Haruhi and to keep myself from getting bored. And as you have already explained that there will be no profit for Haruhi, than it stands to reason, that I wouldn't make any profit as well. So I see no point in going."

"But as Tamaki has already explained that Haruhi must show us..." said Hikaru.

"...how far she is willing to go as a host," finished Kaoru.

"And if you are helping Haruhi, don't you think that you should be there as well." Again stupid Kyoya and his stupid logic.

"Fine, I will go." Before the twins could celebrate I added, "But, I will _not_ under _any_ circumstances dance." I paused before adding more, "And _no_ you cannot make me."

* * *

Another day another guest or five. Today it looked like Haruhi was learning to dance, and Princess Kanako was teaching her. That looked like fun. Not. Tamaki was off sulking because he didn't get to dance with Haruhi. Poor unfortunate soul. Wasn't that from a movie? Hmm, oh well. It looked like they were done for now. Well time for tea.

Princess Kanako seemed to be enthralled with the teacups. I didn't see anything special about them. Well...to each his own. I was not really one to talk, after all I had a fascination with pointy objects and blades of all different shapes and sizes. But that's just me.

I looked over to the door as someone came in to deliver some new teacups. Well that was boring, so I went back to my guests, though they weren't that exciting either. What a drag.

* * *

So wait, what? Now we were plotting to get Kanako and her fiancé together? When did this happen? And weren't they already engaged? So what exactly were they doing? Whatever, I was not going to help with this plot of theirs. They could do it by themselves. Besides the party was next week and I had kendo and judo class to get to.


	10. The Kiss

**Chapter Ten  
****The Kiss**

This party was pretty boring. Sure everything looked great, but I had nothing to do. I wasn't going to dance, so that pretty much left either eating or talking. I would talk IF there was someone intelligent to talk to. Unfortunately the hall was filled with mostly girls. Hormonal, crazy, annoying girls. Definitely not talking to them. So all that was left to do was to eat. And I was not that hungry.

Everyone was dressed up in their suits, except me. I was still wearing the school uniform. There was no way I was going to dress up in a suit. I was also _not_ going to dance. I guess I could just wait until the host club's plan was put into action. Maybe I should go get something to eat now? That's what Haruhi _was_ trying to do, but she ran into a few problems. So I grabbed her on the way to the food table. She seemed grateful. And at least now I had something to do.

* * *

Well I was bored again. So I decided to stand off to the side to watch the show. I was surprised that no one had come up to ask me to dance. Especially since I had seen so many whom had wanted to. It's not like I would actually say yes. Maybe they knew that? Nah, they were not _that_ smart. But then again...

Ah, Kanako was here, so the plan would be starting soon. She looked around and when she spotted Haruhi, she went up to her. As they were about to dance, Haruhi got "kidnapped." Kanako was looking around confused. That was boring so I turned around to watch the dancing.

I waited until Tamaki and Haruhi came back and told everyone to head outside to watch the last dance of the night. I even thought that Kanako and her fiancé did a wonderful job dancing. And now the announcement for the _lucky_ girl who got the kiss from the "king." Oh the drama!

"And now we will announce the queen of the ball," stated Hikaru.

"Congratulations Princess Kanako Kasugazaki," announced Kaoru. Well would you look at that, surprise, surprise. Not. After everyone stopped applauding the twins continued.

"And as her reward, a kiss on the cheek from our king," explained Hikaru.

"Kagome Higurashi will stand in for Tamaki." Well that was an interesting turn of even– Wait? What?

"I never agreed to this." Oh they were so dead.

"Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone," the twins explained together.

"There is absolutely NO way I am kissing her!"

"And why not?" asked Kaoru.

"Are you afraid?" asked Hikaru.

"No, but she is engaged and I will not kiss a girl that is already taken." Well that was partially true, but I would also not kiss another girl, that was just too weird. The guests seemed to think that my explanation was so _sweet_. _Ugh_, I had a feeling that I was going to end up with more guests than before. But then again, that would help pay off Haruhi's debt even faster. Hmm.

"Her fiancé doesn't seem to mind. And besides you do this and we will cut Haruhi's debt by a quarter," reasoned Kyoya.

"Fine, but only because this will help Haruhi." At least I only had to kiss her on the cheek. This was so troublesome. So I headed down the stairs to Kanako. But of course Tamaki had to be an idiot and try to stop us from kissing. Why? I didn't know, maybe it was because this was supposed to be his kiss. But whatever the reason, him running down the stairs trying to get to us, caused him to slip on a banana peel. Those twins were _so _dead when I got to them. Anyway him slipping on the banana peel made it so that he slipped and because he slipped I ended up kissing Kanako on the lips instead. Oh the twins and Tamaki were both so, _so_ dead! But I did apologize to Kanako's fiancé for kissing her. He forgave me, which I was actually grateful for. Now, to deal with the twins and Tamaki. Revenge would be _so _sweet.


	11. Physical Exams

**Chapter Eleven  
****Physical Exams**

I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. After all we _did_ have a whole tropical jungle in music room three. So _really _this was _nothing_ compared to _that_. And it really was a nice day outside. You see we were out in the gardens for a "flower-viewing reception." At least that was what Kyoya had called it. The outfits were not as bad as the last time. But once again I was _not_ going to dress up. Tamaki, Kyoya, and the twins were dressed as waiters. While Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, and Haruhi were dressed in a yukata and hakama.

I watched as Kaoru was burned with the tea and Hikaru made it "better." Those two were so weird. But the guests seemed touched by the "brotherly love" display. It was so wonderful I could gag.

I found it interesting that Kyoya had picture books made up of each one of us, except for him himself. Maybe I should make one of Kyoya? In my spare time of course. This was just another part of him, that devious and manipulative part of him. I find it rather appealing. But you didn't hear that from me.

I looked over to Honey-senpai, to find him making a mess of the tea ceremony. The girls didn't seem to mind, in fact when he did mess up they comforted him. They didn't like to see Honey-senpai so upset, so they drank the tea anyway. I think that he planned that from the beginning. Smart little bugger wasn't he? And Mori-senpai was by his side as usual. I wondered if he ever had guests that requested just him? Probably not, but I doubt that Mori-senpai would leave Honey-senpai's side anyway.

Fortunately my guests _finally_ got it through their heads that I _didn't_ dress up. So they didn't ask me why I was wearing the school uniform. Today was actually quite pleasant. I looked around to see if I could find Haruhi. She had moved away from Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. I found her over with the twins talking about what classes she was going to take. Tamaki was over sulking about not getting to spend as much time with Haruhi as the "shady" twins. And Kyoya was showing Tamaki a... pie chart? Where did that come from? Anyway, the pie chart showed how much more time the twins had with Haruhi than he did. Did it really matter? I mean they weren't going out, and I didn't think that Haruhi really cared about spending that much time with them anyway. Well whatever, I should be thinking about the upcoming "physical exams." They wouldn't be a problem, for me at least. As for Haruhi, well Kyoya could take care of that. It would appear that we were done for the day. Good, I was going to go study.

* * *

So here we were sitting here in the music room trying to figure out how to help Haruhi's gender stay unknown. The problem? She didn't care if everyone found out or not. Yeah, Tamaki and the twins were freaking out about it. I didn't see the problem. I was sure that Kyoya had a plan, he always did. Why he hadn't told them yet? I had no clue. He was rather sadistic though.

Their name for this plan? "Operation: Conceal Haruhi's Gender" or "Operation: I Swear Haruhi is a Boy." Yeah, it's pretty ridiculous, their plan would never work. I believed everyone knew that too. Except Tamaki. He remained oblivious, as always. And I knew the twins wouldn't tell him, because they wanted to get back at him for calling them the "homosexual supporting cast." I wasn't too thrilled either, so I was not going to say anything. Besides I still owed him for making me kiss Kanako on the lips at the party.

But Haruhi didn't care, so how did they get her to want to stay? All Mori-senpai had to do was bribe her with fancy tuna. I didn't think he had it in him. So now Haruhi was going through with the plan. And here we were standing in front of the physical exam room. And already I was bored. I also had to agree with Haruhi, I hated these stupid rich people.

I watched as the twins were called away to have their height measured. Then they had their chests measured as well. They made a huge show about it too. I would try to play with them next time. I really wanted to see if I could get them to blush. Next Haruhi was called away, I watched as they put their plan into action. And as I predicted, it failed, miserably.

Seriously, how could anyone mistake Tamaki for Haruhi? Even with the wig, they looked _nothing_ alike. After that I was called to get my height measured, then my chest. They asked me to get behind a curtain then take off my shirt. Yeah, not gonna happen.

"Mr. Higurashi? Please undress, then come out here so we can measure your chest," asked some nurse.

"No, I do not want to have my chest measured. I know that I am perfectly healthy and that is all I care about. I will not _flaunt _my body just to get some girls attention." See? Even _that_ got the girls to go crazy. I truly did _not_ get these females. I thought that they were waiting to see me without a shirt? But now they were fine if I kept my shirt on? So confusing.

"O-oh, u-um, o-o-okay then lets, um, just get you weighed then sh-a-all we?" the nurse asked me nervously. I just nodded and followed her into the room.

Now that, that was out of the way I had to find Haruhi. Wait, where were the host club members running too. And what was this about a pervert doctor? And Haruhi? That was all I heard before I took off running to the "Special Boy's Clinic." I passed the host club on my way there, they didn't seem to notice. I arrived just as the "pervert doctor" covered Haruhi's mouth. I heard him say something about it not being what we thought. I was about to ask him what he meant, but Tamaki-baka didn't give me a chance. And instead kicked the "pervert doctor" into the wall. That was a pretty good kick actually. But the guy didn't even deserve it. After the host club went through what "made up" a host. They finally let the guy speak. Turned out he was looking for his daughter, but was at the wrong school.

And Tamaki being the person he was, couldn't let him just go. He got him a map and told him the direction to go. And now it was time to get out of the room so Haruhi could get her physical done.

And that marked the end of the physical examinations at Ouran Academy. _Phew_, that was rather exhausting. I was rather glad that it was over.


	12. Manager?

**Chapter Twelve  
****Manager?**

Another day another theme. And another day of confusion. Why did all these girls request me? I _still _hadn't done anything to warrant their attention. I didn't flatter them because I didn't ever talk. So why? I didn't even dress up. Today the host club was dressed up in kimonos and it was set up in kind of ancient Japanese theme.

I heard Kyoya talk to Haruhi about her getting a steady flow of new customers, and that if she kept this up she would be able to pay her debt off quickly.

"Hey Kyoya-san? How much does she still owe, with the money coming from my guests as well?" I decided to ask Kyoya. I watched as Kyoya pushed his glasses back up his nose before giving me an answer.

"Roughly about four and a half million yen, though with all the rentals for the costumes, as well as all of the uniforms, the price does go up."

"Yes, but since I don't wear the costumes, they wouldn't add to the cost either."

"That is true, however, since the incident with Ayanokoji-san, the quota did go up more than it was originally."

"You do know that you are a cruel, heartless businessman right?" I stated blandly. "And I believe you will go far in the business world."

* * *

Kyoya's P.O.V.

I truly did not know what to say to that.

"Well thank you. I hope to one day be able to start my own company." Why was I telling him this? I hadn't told anyone, not even Tamaki, and he was my "best friend." I didn't know what it was but there had always been something that attracted Kagome to me. Partially because of my interest in him, because I couldn't find any information on him. Except for the fact that he was here with a sponsorship from Kuwatigawa-sama. A very prestigious company too. I wonder why Kuwatigawa-sama chose this Kagome Higurashi to sponsor?

"Well I wish you the best. I should return to my guests. Good day."

"Yes, good day."

He was an odd character. He didn't talk to his guests much, and yet they always came back. Like he said he had not lied to them, but how could you lie when you never talked? It was puzzling, this person known as Kagome Higurashi. And why did I feel so drawn to him? Could it be because he shared some similarities to that of a woman? But he was male, all of the information I had found on him clearly stated that he was male. Then why? There was just too much mystery around him, and I intended to find out what it was he was hiding.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V.

Well that was interesting, was it just me or did he seem kind of out of it towards the end there? Whatever I was going back to my guests before they decided to find me.

"Gome-chan! Gome-chan! I lost my sandals and I can't find them."

"Honey-senpai? Where did you see them last?"

"I can't remember!" He said this all with tears in his eyes. Were those even real? Well whatever, I'd help him even if he didn't need it. I closed my eyes to concentrate, this was something I learned while in the feudal era. Kind of weird but it worked when you were trying to find something you lost. All I had to do was find the objects that had Honey-senpai's aura mixed with it.

"One of your sandals is over there underneath your chair. While Mori-senpai has your other one." I looked at Honey-senpai to see his shocked face, I would probably be shocked to if I had seen that. "Now, if you will excuse me I should get back to my guests." Hadn't said _that_ in a long time. It was taking longer then it should have to get back. With a small bow I left. But not before Honey-senpai sent me a small thank you.

* * *

Mori's P.O.V.

How did he know that I had Mitsukuni's shoe? It wasn't out in plain sight. So how did he know? When he closed his eyes what was he doing? Higurashi-san was a strange and mysterious person. And yet I found myself wanting to get to know him and get close to him. I couldn't explain it. I had never felt like this. And I was not sure if I liked it or not. But I must get back to Mitsukuni. I would think about this Higurashi-san later.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

As the host club continued their hosting a young woman was seen peeking at them from around the corner. She was first noticed by Haruhi. The twins and Tamaki went to encourage her to join them. Let's just say, it didn't end so well. In fact the rest of the time she was there was not much fun. Her name was Renge Houshakuji.

First, she declared that Kyoya was her fiancé. She then decided to make herself the host club's manager. Saying that the host club members were too "lukewarm," as she put it, and that they needed a change in appearance. Except for Kyoya, because he was "perfect just the way he was."

Honey became the "baby-faced thug." Mori was Honey's childhood friend the "flunky." The twins were basketball players that were "enslaved in their own world." And Haruhi was the honor student who was always being bullied. As for Tamaki, well he was the school idol who was admired for his good looks, but really suffers from an inferiority complex that he was hiding from the world. He was the "lonely prince." She turned to Kagome, but before Renge could even say anything Kagome gave her an answer.

"No."

"Wha-what do you mean 'no'?" Renge screamed, rather screeched, at Kagome.

"Just what I said 'no.' I have said this before and I will say it again. I will not change my appearance simply to try and attract girls. But then again you haven't been here have you? You don't know anything about us. You cannot go and start changing our images simply because 'you want to.' I am sorry, but that won't cut it for me." Kagome walked slowly over Renge, and put her mouth right next to her ear and said, "And besides how do you know I do not already have a dark past? Hmm?" Renge shivered from the tone she was using. Kagome turned around and left saying coldly, "Do whatever you want, but don't expect me to be apart of it."

After Kagome left, the host club all turned to see Renge's reaction.

"Who was that?"

"You haven't met him?" asked the twins.

"Not really I was to occupied with my Kyoya-kun to notice."

"Well, his name is Kagome Higurashi, and to tell you the truth..." started Kaoru.

"...we don't know that much about him," the twins finished together.

"That's true, he is very secretive, the only thing we know about him is that he is a commoner and is here on a sponsorship from Kuwatigawa-sama," added Tamaki acting strangely serious.

"Yes, even Kyo-chan couldn't find much about him."

"That's correct. I don't even know where he lives. Let alone anything about his past or his family," explained Kyoya, as he pushed his glasses up. "It is very peculiar," he added silently to himself.

"Well than maybe on our next break we should follow him to see where he lives?" suggested the twins.

"As your manager, I have to agree. We cannot have a member in the club that we know nothing about. Why is he even in th club to begin with?"

"He is helping Haruhi pay of his eight-million yen debt that he owes," supplied Kyoya.

"Yeah, and even I have seen him do some strange things that I cannot explain," explained Mori. Everyone looked to Mori after that. He rarely ever talked and when he did, it was usually to talk to Honey. So him talking at all was a rare feat in and of it self.

"Like what Takashi?"

"I can't really explain, but Higurashi-san is not normal."

"Then maybe we should get Nekozawa-senpai to help? After all, he is not normal either. He may be able to tell us something about Higurashi-san," suggested Kyoya.

"No! Don't get that creep! Do you know what happened last time I had a run in with him? I was cursed! I accidentally stepped on his Belzenef doll. And then I ended up walking into my classroom to take a test, and it was all in some kind of strange code! But everyone else understood the test perfectly."

"I have explained to you that you had walked in to an ancient Greek class instead of your normal classroom," Kyoya calmly explained.

"No, I tell you I was cursed!" Then Tamaki went on and on about him being cursed. Everyone stopped listening to him, and instead turned their attention to Kyoya, who was talking.

"But getting Nekozawa-senpai, might not be such a bad idea. It couldn't hurt. If following Kagome doesn't appear to be fruitful, then we shall ask for Nekozawa-senpai's assistance. And if we have to go farther, we always have my family's private police force."

"I don't think we will have to go that far," said the twins.

"Well enough about Kagome Higurashi, we don't need him for what I have planned. Now everyone we will meet tomorrow outside in the garden. So Kyoya I am going to need you to close the host club for tomorrow afternoon."


	13. Week Off and Day Out

**Chapter Thirteen  
****Week Off and Day Out**

Kagome's P.O.V.

I had arrived to school just in time to watch the host club shooting a... movie? What in the world? This had Renge written all over it. If this was how she was going to show a change in character, then I was glad that I told her off.

Were theses the "new" twins? Basketball? Really? And Tamaki? The lonesome prince? Yeah right. And Honey-senpai? A thug? I really could not see it. Now Mori? Well he didn't look any different and you couldn't tell by his character if there even _was_ a difference.

Haruhi, yeah well Honey-senpai bullying her just didn't work. It was not going to turn out the way Renge wanted it, just watch. See? What did I tell you? Honey-senpai couldn't play a thug. And now because Honey-senpai couldn't be the bully. Renge had to choose two random tough looking guys to "bully" Haruhi.

That's not right. She didn't know anything about them. She was doing it again, labeling people without knowing them first. They weren't necessarily bullies. And because of her misconceptions she ended up getting pushed, which made Haruhi jump behind her to cushion Renge's fall. It serves Renge right for judging others, but Haruhi didn't have to be pulled into her punishment. At least she was not terribly hurt. If she was, I wouldn't be very happy. And that would spell trouble for Renge's future.

After the two guys pushed Renge, Tamaki made them run away. They didn't do anything and they were treated like bullies. I really _really_ didn't like Renge as our "manager." Hopefully she goes back to France soon. Either that or forgets about changing our characters. And stops judging others.

When we made it back to the music room, I noticed how the club members were being more cautious with me and trying to hide it. Keyword: trying. And they were failing. Miserably. I wondered what brought this all on?

Did they finally realize that _they_ didn't know anything about me and they should be careful? Sure took them long enough. I could have already ruined their host club if I had wanted to. Fortunately for them I couldn't care less. But I really didn't like the look in the twins eyes. I would have to be careful around them. I looked over to them again and saw the look intensify. Yes, very careful.

* * *

We finally had a break from school. Those past few weeks had been rather taxing. The host club had finally let down their guard again. Seriously, what was that about? Oh well, after the club ended today, I was heading to an archery range. I only did it a couple times a month. But because we had no school for a week I would get to go once a day. I couldn't wait. It had been so long since I had shot an arrow. I had missed last month's time because of some host club thing. _Sigh_ well I should be gone now, wait, here came the twins. I wondered what they wanted?

"So Kagome?" asked Hikaru.

"What do you have planned this week?" finished Kaoru. What were they up to?

"Nothing much. I was just going to be hanging around. Practicing a little here and there. As well as studying for mid-terms. And finishing up some homework due next week. How 'bout you guys?" I knew they were up to something, but what?

"Oh we just thought that we would hang out with some friends. After all we don't have to come to the host club," they answered.

"That's nice. Well I am going now. See you next week." They _were_ up to something. And I think I knew what they were doing. But I couldn't let them find out where I lived. If they did they would be able to find out _everything_. Well...not _everything_ I mean nobody else knew about the well. The only ones who knew the truth were now either long gone or dead.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

"Hey Boss, are you sure we should follow him?" they twins asked Tamaki after Kagome left.

"Of course we should follow him. That way if we find something we don't have to involve Nekozawa-senpai," Tamaki started yelling and then mumbled the last part in a frightened tone.

"Sure, fine, whatever you say Boss."

"But if we are going to follow him, we should probably be leaving. Haruhi, are you coming with us?" Kyoya asked.

"Coming? Coming where?"

"Why, to follow Gome-chan of course," yelled Honey.

"Mitsukuni. You need to be quiet if you want to follow him."

"Oops, sorry Takashi."

"Alright men. We must follow Kagome and find out what he is hiding. In order to do this we need the right equipment."

"And what would that be Boss?" asked the twins.

"We need...disguises."

"Huh?"

* * *

"Uh? Senpai? I really don't think these are going to work," explained Haruhi.

"Oh? And why not? I am sure I have seen commoners use these things as disguises. So we should disguise ourselves the same way commoners do. You know, to 'blend in.'"

"Yes, but, these glasses are merely for fun. The fake eyebrows, nose and mustache do nothing to hid your identity. In fact they make you stand out even more than before." This explanation made Tamaki go to his corner to sulk. Except they were out in the city, and he currently did not have his corner.

"Tamaki, if you do not get up we are going to lose him," stated Kyoya.

"Right! We must find out what he is hiding. Follow me men!" And just like that he was out of his sulking mode.

"Hurry, he is about to go around a corner!" exclaimed Honey.

"Gah! We can't lose him. Faster!"

"We are going as fast as we can Boss," declared the twins. Once the host club made it around the corner there was no Kagome in sight.

"Ah, we lost him," said Honey.

"No, he went that way!"

"No, Boss he went this way!'

"No, that way!"

"This way!"

"That way!"

"This way!"

"That way!"

"This way!"

"I tell you he went that way!"

As the twins and Tamaki continued their "discussion," Kyoya and Haruhi were trying to figure out what to do.

"Kyoya-senpai? Do you think it was wise to try and follow him?" questioned Haruhi.

"Well, I believe it would have been better, if we didn't bring those three idiots with us."

"I would have to agree with you, Kyoya-san. You guys have the worst skills, when it comes to tracking and stealth, that I have ever seen."

"Kagome!" Tamaki and the twins exclaimed.

"Gome-chan! Where did you come from?"

"I have been standing behind you for the past few minutes."

"..."

"Now, would you mind telling me what all of you are doing here."

"We were, uh, shopping of course!" exclaimed Tamaki.

"Yeah, and these 'disguises' you are wearing?"

"Um, there were for us to be able to..." started Tamaki.

"...hide who we really are so the press doesn't find us," finished the twins.

"Yes, yes, of course that's exactly what I was going to say."

"No, you weren't," stated the twins.

"Of course I was you don't know what I was thinking I could have been..." Everyone else just tuned him and the twins out.

"So Haruhi? What are you doing here with them?"

"I was dragged into this."

"But you didn't put up much of a fight," explained Kyoya.

"_Sigh_ I am sorry about this Kagome-senpai, I guess we were all just a little curious about you. I mean after all we really don't know that much about you," said Haruhi.

"You do know you could have just asked," said Kagome.

"..." Nobody had anything to say to that.

"Yes, but would you have answered if we did," asked Kyoya.

"Probably not." Everyone sweat dropped after her statement. Kagome sighed, then looked to the other hosts. "Well come on. I was just about to get some dinner. I suppose you might as well join me." _I guess I will have to practice archery another day. How annoying._ "There is this little restaurant that I have been wanting to try for a while now. We can eat there."

"Yes! We get to try some 'commoner's food'!" exclaimed Tamaki.

"Commoner's food! Commoner's food! Commoner's food! Commoner's food!" chanted the twins.

"Those three are idiots," stated Kagome. "And you wondered why I never wanted you guys to follow me."

"We are sorry for the inconvenience. But would you have allowed us to come with you otherwise?" asked Kyoya. Kagome looked to Kyoya, Haruhi, Mori, and Honey.

"I wouldn't mind having you four along. It's the three idiots I can't stand." She looked over to Haruhi, and walked right up to her. She then grabbed her face in between her hands, looked directly into her eyes and said, "Besides, who wouldn't want to be seen with such a beautifully cute girl?"

"WHAT?" screamed the three idiots. _It is so much fun riling them up. Not to mention making Haruhi blush. I do believe I am the only one who has done that so far, _Kagome thought. _Point for me!_

Ignoring the idiots Kagome turned to Kyoya and said, "Well, no use standing here. The restaurant is this way. Just follow me and you won't get lost." With that Kagome turned around and left, not even checking to make sure that they were following.

* * *

They made it to the restaurant with very few problems. They ordered their food and started to eat. When it was almost time to go. Kagome excused herself to go to the restroom. While she was gone the host club talked about what they had learned about her.

"Nothing. We have learned nothing new about Kagome Higurashi," said Tamaki.

"Not true. We learned that he always knows what is happening around him. Even with the noise of the shoppers, Higurashi-san was able to tell that we were following him," stated Mori.

"We also confirmed that he is a commoner. No one who is rich would ever be seen in a place like this to eat dinner," explained Kyoya.

"What do you think Haruhi?" asked the twins. Everyone looked to Haruhi for her opinion.

"I think that you guys are being ridiculous. I mean if he meant any harm, wouldn't he have already caused it? And besides, he didn't even want to join the host club to begin with. He only did it because he had nothing to do and to help me with my debt." After she finished you could see a small blush on Haruhi's face.

"Ahhhh! My little girl is going to leave me for some mysterious person."

"I am not you little girl! And who said anything about me leaving?" Haruhi yelled in Tamaki's face. "And Kagome is not the mysterious, he is just secretive. And you can't fault him for that. We all have secrets that we keep hidden."

Any further talk about Kagome was cut off by the very person they were talking about.

"I think it is about time that we should leave. It is getting dark and I don't want you to get lost." Then Kagome and the host club left, as Kagome was leaving the building she sent a small wave to the lady at the register.

"Wait! I know we don't know much about you commoners..." started Hikaru.

"But isn't it customary to pay for your dinner?" finished Kaoru.

"Of course it is," stated Kagome. Everyone looked to her confused. "I paid when I went to the 'bathroom,'" she said putting up her fingers as quotation marks.

"You shouldn't have done that we could have paid for ourselves. After all we have money to spare," stated Kyoya.

"I know that. Why do you think I paid when I did? It was _because_ you would have paid for yourselves. You were out here because of me. The least I could do was pay for dinner." As she was explaining this, she missed the look of shock that appeared on their faces, because she was facing forward and walking ahead of the group. The group was so shocked that they didn't even notice when a black limo stopped right next to them. In fact they didn't stop until they ran into Kagome's back.

"Here is your ride. By the way thanks Kyoya-san for giving everyone a ride home for me."

"What? I was not aware that I was giving everyone a ride home."

"Of course you weren't. But this is your family's limousine, so I am sure that it would be no problem to escort everyone to their proper dwellings."

"But how did you get a hold of them?" asked Kyoya.

"I used your cell phone when I went to the 'bathroom.' You really ought to watch your property more carefully. If I was anyone else I could have stolen it. Well goodnight. And I will see you in a week."

"Wait!" called Tamaki.

"Yes?" she said without turning around.

Tamaki walked right up to Kagome and said, "Stay away from my little girl, I will not have her hanging around with a person like you."

Kagome turned towards Tamaki and put her mouth to his ear and told him in the coldest voice she had, "First off, I am not a bad person despite what you may think of me. And I would not ever let any harm come to her. Secondly, what right do you have to start ordering me around? And lastly, Haruhi is _not_ yours. She does not belong to you, and the sooner you get that through your_ thick_ skull, the better off you will be. Goodnight!"

After Kagome left, the host club just stood there until Kyoya's driver opened the door and asked them to get in. Though none of them heard what she said, they understood that she was not happy. And the look on Tamaki's face confirmed it.

They decided that, to try and see her before they start school again, could cause a problem. Now the host club was even more confused than they were before. Just who was this Kagome Higurashi anyway?

* * *

Kyoya's P.O.V.

How did I not catch it when he took my cell phone? Who was Kagome Higurashi anyway? I must find out. It was no longer just a curiosity that wanted to be filled. I _needed_ to know. I could not continue to converse and work with him and not know who he really was.

He was not normal, to be able to, not only steal my cell phone, but without my notice, _and _return it with no problem. And to somehow hide all of his personal information from the computer system. It was amazing and I could not leave it alone. Despite what we decided for this week I would continue to try and find information on Kagome Higurashi. Even if I had to follow him myself.


	14. Fighter or Lady?

**Chapter Fourteen  
****Fighter or Lady?**

_AN: I know that Mori does kendo more than karate, but I made it so he does karate in this chapter. So please bear with me._

Mori's P.O.V.

Who was Kagome Higurashi? I seemed to be constantly asking that question. He showed amazing skills in the art of secrecy and stealth. If even I was not able to catch him stealing Kyoya's phone, than he truly was a worthy opponent.

But I was thinking too hard on this. I was supposed to meet my old sensei at his dojo. He wanted me to evaluate one of his newer students. I was amazed to hear this. He said that this was one of the best he had seen in a long while. And he had only been training with him for the summer. I was actually quite eager to meet this student of his.

After all my old sensei did not give praise out often. He was a strict master and he taught me well. Those were some of the best years of my life.

Kasai-sensei was getting pretty old. He should be in his mid-fifties. He was always rather short for his age, but his agility and speed always made up for his lack of height. Ah, it would appear that I had arrived.

* * *

Higurashi-san? That was sensei's student? That would explain some of the weird occurrences, but not all. This would be a perfect time to get more information on my opponent; Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

"Ah Morinozuka-san, it has been quite a while hasn't it?"

"Yes, Kasai-sensei," Mori said with a low bow to his former sensei.

"None of that. We have been on an equal level ever since you graduated from here. Now come, I did not call you here just to talk. I would like you to meet my current prize student," Kasai looked around and when he spotted Kagome he called her over. "Kagome? Come over here."

Kagome finished with the dummy, then headed over to her sensei. But not without noticing that Mori-senpai was here. _This could be a problem. _Sigh_ oh well, if it was anyone I would have told, it would probably have been Mori-senpai anyway. He _is_ the quietest after all_, Kagome thought to herself.

"Yes sensei?"

"Kagome, I would like you to meet a former student of mine, Takashi Morinozuka. He was also a fast learner and finished here in record time. Though I have to say you almost have him beat. If only you didn't have school to go to, then you would have past him weeks ago."

Mori was shocked to hear this, though he didn't let it show o his face, _He could have surpassed me if only he didn't have school? That is an incredible feat in and of itself. _

"I am grateful for the praise sensei. But I have you to thank for that. You are an incredible master and I would have no other. And you know as well as I that if it wasn't for my father, that I would have never gone to that school and would have happily stayed here to train."

"Yes, yes I know _sigh _but enough with that I have called Morinozuka-san here to evaluate your skills. As you know I am getting old and do not have the strength I once did. And so I have called him to fight you." _Besides I want to see which one will win. Morinozuka is strong and fast, but Kagome is faster and she uses skills that I myself do not know of. _

"Of course sensei. Well Mori-senpai? Shall we begin?"

"Yes"

As they moved over to the mats, Mori was able to get a better look at Kagome without her being in her school uniform. _No matter what he wears, he still looks rather feminine to me. I must be going crazy. _Mori shook his head to dispel those thoughts.

"Alright, on my signal you shall begin. Ready? Begin"

At first none of them moved, each evaluating their opponent. After two minutes of waiting, Takashi made the first move. He ran at Kagome hoping to catch her off guard with his speed. She anticipated this move and twisted around to avoid it. At the same time she tried to hit him on the back of his neck. She would have got him but Takashi moved just in time to stop her attack by grabbing her right hand as it moved to hit him. She used this to her advantage and flung him over her shoulder then she flipped away from him to give Takashi time to get up.

It didn't take long, he was up just as soon as she landed. Takashi again ran at her but this time aimed a roundhouse kick to her head. She blocked, then swept his legs out from under him. She was about to press a pressure point that would cause him to be unable to move, but he was fast enough to evade her attempt.

This went on for a few hours. One blocking the other attacking. Then switching and having one attack and the other block. They were both starting to slow down, though a normal person observing would not be able to make out any difference. Kasai could tell they were growing weary. That would mean that the end was nearing. His favorite part.

The turning point of the duel was when Takashi was able to catch Kagome off guard and grabbed her from behind. What he wasn't expecting was to find himself touching something relatively soft compared to the hard _male_ chest he was expecting. His distraction caused him to lose the fight as Kagome took this time to flip him over and turn him so his face was to the floor. She then sat on top of him and put her finger to a pressure point. So if he moved to much, it would cause him to go unconscious.

"I win," Kagome said while panting. There was a sound of someone clapping. Kagome looked up to her sensei, to see him looking approvingly at the both of them.

"You did well both of you. But I do have a couple of questions." As he was saying this Kagome got off of Mori and helped him up.

"Yes sensei?" asked Kagome.

"Why did you hold back Kagome? You could have finished him off an hour ago, why didn't you?"

"I go to school with him, and I would not want to have to explain his injuries or why he was in the hospital, sensei."

"Hmm, and Morinozuka-san what caused you to lose your concentration at the end? I thought you had better control than that."

"I am afraid that was my fault sensei," Kagome explained. Mori looked to Kagome confused, as well as her sensei.

"Oh? And how so?" asked Kasai.

"Like I said, we go to school together. But at school I am a boy, all of my information says that I am male, I dress male, I talk male, I act male, somewhat anyway, and I have always presented myself as male. So towards the end when he grabbed me from behind, he was expecting a male's chest. And due to his distraction I was able to flip him over and win."

"Ah, that would explain a few things. Tell me why do you pretend to be a boy at school?" asked Kasai, Mori also listened carefully for he too wanted to know the reason.

"Are you serious? Have you _seen_ the dresses that the girls have to wear? Those things are absolutely hideous, and I would not be caught _dead_ wearing one of those. Besides do you really think I would be able to get along with any of those girls at that school? All of them are stuck up, spoiled brats. With the exception of Haruhi."

"Many of the girls seem to like you," stated Mori. But through this observation, Mori was able to get a glimpse of the real Kagome Higurashi.

"Yes, but 'like' for a male student is not the same as 'like' for a female student."

"Oh? So my little flower has some admirers does she?"

"Sensei, I have asked you how many times to not call me that? And I really do not count them as 'admirers,' after all they are female. And besides the only reason I am in the host club is to help Haruhi pay off her debt, as well as fulfill my quota for joining a club. Sure, I could have joined the karate club, but then I might not be able to spend as much time training with you here."

"First, you know I love calling you that. And secondly, when did you join this host club? And why haven't I been informed of this? Lastly, I do believe that I am done teaching you in karate, taekwondo, and judo. But that does not mean we are completely done. I still have some I can teach you, and I will prolong it as long as I can. Speaking of which, Morinozuka-san, what did you think of my new prize student."

"I think you already know my answer. The only reason you called me here was to show off your new student's skills."

"You really are too smart for your own good. But yes, that was partially the reason, but I also did want to see how you would last against her."

"Well sensei, I will see you tomorrow, but I must be off. My father arrives home tonight," explained Kagome as she started gathering her things to head home.

"Yes, of course, I will see you tomorrow. Morinozuka-san, why don't you walk her to the end of the path? I am sure she could use your company?"

"Of course sensei. Goodbye," Mori and Kagome gave a small bow and then left out the door. They had been walking in a companionable silence when Mori's curiosity got the better of him.

"Why?"

"What do you mean? 'Why?' is such a vague question, it could mean a large number of things. So what exactly are you referring to?" Kagome had already dropped her "male" voice and was now talking normally. But her voice didn't hold the emotions it did back in the dojo.

"Why do you continue to leave the host club in the dark about your gender? You know we wouldn't tell anyone. Haruhi is proof of that," Mori asked.

"You sure are being talkative today. And I was never worried that you would inform them of my true gender."

"Then why?"

"I kept it a secret, because I was waiting for you to figure it out on your own," she said. Kagome stopped and turned to look at Mori, "And it stands to reason that you will _not_ tell anyone of this. If they knew then the game would be over. And where is the fun in that? Besides I want to see how long it will take for Kyoya-san to discover the truth. No doubt that he is pushing himself to the limit trying to find what I am hiding, when it was always right in front of him."

* * *

Kyoya's P.O.V.

_Achoo, _was I coming down with something? I hoped not, if so I wouldn't be able to search as well, but then again my search still wasn't bringing in anything useful.

Nothing here either? Why? Why couldn't I find any information on Kagome Higurashi? It looked as though we would have to involve Nekozawa-san when school started up. He could tell us if there was something amiss about Higurashi.

I _would_ spend my week following him, but the host club and I were going to Haruhi's house instead. It would seem that the twins and Tamaki couldn't live without Haruhi. And they _had_ wanted to see her house for quite a while now. They only got a glimpse of a commoner's living when we followed Kagome.

Besides, I wouldn't even know how to get a hold of Kagome to begin with. It was rather odd that the school files had no contact or personal information on Kagome Higurashi. Was that even possible or allowed? I would think not.

For now, I would leave this be. We would find out more on Monday. Hmm, that reminded me, I would have to call Nekozawa-san to ask for his help beforehand. _Sigh, _it would seem that Tamaki wanted to go to Haruhi's house right now. I should leave, but I would continue my search later. I must solve the mystery that was Kagome Higurashi.


	15. Host Club Open for Business

**Chapter Fifteen  
****Host Club Open for Business**

Kagome's P.O.V.

This past week was rather pleasant. I finally got to practice my archery. I spent most of my time at the dojo. Not to mention, the whole week was host club free. With the exception of their attempt to follow me. And then there was my fight with Mori-senpai. Speaking of which, I would have to make sure he didn't tell anyone. Though I do not believe that he would, but just to be safe. That _would_ ruin everything after all.

_I wonder how their week went?_ Oh well, I would think on this later, for now I needed to get to class. Before the girls found me. _Shudder_ they could be scary when they wanted to be. And even when they _didn't_ want to be.

* * *

It felt weird standing in front of the third music room's door with the sign that said "Host Club is Now Open for Business." Wow! Had it really only been a week? I wished it could have been longer. I should probably open the door.

I opened it expecting to find some ridiculously crazy theme, but I was pleasantly surprised to see that it was normal. Well normal in the sense that they weren't all dressed up in strange clothes and weird hairstyles. My observation was cut short by a small body jumping onto my back.

"Welcome back Gome-chan!" yelled Honey-senpai.

"It is good to be back Honey-senpai. And how was your week?"

"It was great! I got to spend all my time with Takashi. Except when he went to his old sensei for something, but I don't remember what it was." Honey had his thinking face on. I decided to stop him before he hurt himself.

"That's nice. What else did you do?" I always acted a little more normal around him. He reminded me of Souta and my son, all in one. Sad thoughts, but I couldn't help my reaction to him.

"We went to Haruhi's house! And we got to meet her father and go shopping at a commoner's supper market. Oh, oh and Haru-chan made us tea!"

"Well it sounds like you and the host club had plenty of fun together."

"Yep, we sure did. Didn't we Takashi?" asked Honey-senpai as he looked over to Mori-senpai, who was coming over to us.

"Yeah," Takashi answered as he took Honey-senpai off my back then gave my head a small pat. I didn't mind, and I gave him a small smile back.

Was it just me or did the room get quiet all of a sudden? I looked around to find each of the host members staring at us like we grew a second head. Each head with five horns, six eyes, covered in warts, hair growing out of it's ears and a haircut styled like Einstein.

"What?" I asked coldly. Nobody wanted to answer, so I looked towards Kyoya. I knew he would answer. He had no reason not to.

"We have never seen Mori-senpai treat anyone like that, with the exception of Honey-senpai. As well as we have never seen you give even the slightest of a smile before. And those two occurrences have just occurred. You can see why it would cause such a reaction," stated Kyoya.

"No, not really, but then again, I never did want to understand how each of your minds worked." With that I went to go sit on a couch, completely ignoring the other hosts and just waiting for the guests to arrive.

Only five minutes back to the club and I already wished I was somewhere else. _Sigh_ this was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

I needed a break from being with my guests. So I decided to look around at the other hosts, when I came upon the twins playing the "Which One is Hikaru" game. I figured I might as well watch them. So I got up and made it over to them just in time for a girl to guess correctly which one was Hikaru.

"Nope you got it wrong," the twins declared together. I smirked, _this_ _would be the perfect time to mess with them, _I thought. I went up to "Kaoru" and whispered huskily in his ear.

"You know _Hikaru_, it is not very nice to lie to our guests."

I watched as he shivered, then swiveled around and said, "What are you talking about? I am Kaoru not Hikaru."

"Really now?" I asked taking a step towards him, causing him to take a step back.

"Yes, really."

"Hmm, if you are Kaoru, then prove it."

"I don't have to prove it. You prove that I am not Kaoru."

I looked at him calculating what I should do, "Fine. But what will you give me in return if you are _not_ Kaoru?" I asked as I once again advanced on him. His back hit a wall that was placed conveniently there. At this time we also had the attention of all the hosts and their guests. I could see a small blush on Hikaru's face from our close proximity. Apparently he wasn't used to other "guys" acting this way towards him. He knew that with his brother it was an act. But with me, he had no clue.

"Give you?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, 'give me.' What will you _give me_ if you are _not_ Kaoru?"

"He won't give you anything, because he is not Kaoru. I am," stated Kaoru.

I briefly looked over to Kaoru before I returned my gaze to Hikaru, "I just proved it." I then turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait! How did you know that that would happen?" Hikaru asked me.

I turned my head so that I could see him, "I have known you long enough to know that neither Kaoru nor you, would let the other lose something if they could help it. I knew that Kaoru would tell the truth if it got you out of owing me something. Even though you never knew what I would have asked for." I then continued on my way back to a couch. I got one of the twins to blush, now all I needed was Tamaki, Kaoru, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai and Kyoya. This would be fun.

* * *

Finally the end of the day. I was about to leave when Hikaru came up to me. What was he up to now?

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yes, Hikaru?" I watched as he blanched, before regaining his color.

"Well first, how did you know I was Hikaru and not Kaoru?"

I put my finger to my mouth in a shushing manner and said, "It's a secret." He didn't seem too content with that. Too bad, not my problem. "Now what else did you want?"

"The host club wanted you to meet someone."

"And how long will this take?" I had to get home, we were having guests over for dinner, and I had to "prepare" for them. It truly was going to be a interesting night, considering who our guests were.

"Not long, he should be here any minute now." Just then I heard a knock come from a...black door? Where did _that_ come from?

I watched as it opened to reveal... "Nekozawa-san?" I asked.

"Kagome?" I nodded to him. "What are you doing here? Are you the one I was supposed to take a look at?"

"I am not entirely sure. But how have you been?"

"I have been good. And you?"

"I have been well. In fact I was going to talk to you about this scroll I found that contained a–"

"Now wait a minute. You already _know_ each other?" asked Tamaki.

Nekozawa-san and I looked at each other, "Yes, why?" I asked.

"Well we wanted Nekozawa-san to look at you to see if there was anything off about you," stated Tamaki. I looked incredulously at each of the hosts, then I looked back to Nekozawa-san and gave a small chuckle.

"Again you are trying to find information about me. Why don't you just ask me one of these days? _Instead_ of sneaking around and asking strangers for help?"

"But he isn't a stranger, you know him." I glanced at the twins.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that that will always happen."

"Wait! How did you meet Nekozawa-senpai anyway?" questioned Haruhi.

"It was on my first day here and I was walking towards my classroom–"

"You were running," interrupted Nekozawa-san.

I glared at him and he shrunk back, "Don't interrupt me. But yes, I was running, from a bunch of girls no less. They didn't even know my name. Anyway, I had just rounded a corner when I ran into someone. And I made him fall. I apologized and helped him up. Then we introduced ourselves and he asked me to join the black magic club. I told him that I wasn't much into black magic. We started a whole discussion on ancient spells and light versus dark magic. It really was stimulating. Oh, I will have to get you that scroll. I will bring it tomorrow, and pass it to you through your black door alright?" I finished my story and then turned to Nekozawa-san.

"That would be wonderful. I look forward to reading it. The last one you gave me was positively captivating." I nodded then waited for him to continue. "Well if that is all, I really must be going."

"As must I, it has been nice seeing you again. Good day."

"You as well. Goodbye." With that he left through his black doors.

"Well I'm off. I will see most of you tomorrow. Goodbye." And I left them still standing shell shocked in the middle of the music room.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

"Did anyone else find that kind of creeping?" asked Tamaki in a shaky voice.

"Uh-huh."


	16. Discovered Again

**Chapter Sixteen  
****Discovered Again**

Kagome's P.O.V.

There I was standing in the middle of my room, looking at the numerous dresses that my father and the witch picked out. And I had to choose one of them to wear to the dinner tonight.

Why did my father insist that I dressed up? He was probably hoping to get me married off to some rich man. I just knew that, that was what he was trying to do. Didn't he know that that wasn't going to happen? I didn't care if he disowned me because of that. I was not going to marry some rich bimbo for _his _political gain.

Sure, I already knew one of the guys that was coming to dinner, and he really wasn't too bad, but the rest of his family? Two words: messed up. And besides me dressing as a girl now would give away my gender at school. I didn't want that to happen. I wanted Kyoya to figure it out on his own, and not have my father hand it to him on a silver platter.

_Sigh _it looked as though the game was over for one more member of the host club. This was no fun. Kyoya was going to be my favorite when it came to him discovering my gender and identity. But now my father was just giving it to him. Unless, of course, he still couldn't figure it out after tonight. If he didn't I would be very disappointed in him.

Enough about that. What was I going to wear? Lets see...no...um...no...NO!...no...ugh... no...ABSOLUTELY NOT!!...no...what in the world is THAT?!...no...and no.

Sheesh, none of these dresses were right. They either had the wrong color, wrong style, just plain ugly, showed too much or all of the above. What was I going to do? The guests would be arriving in a couple of hours. I suppose I could run to the store and buy a dress.

I would have to sneak out in order to do this. Hmm, sneak out? Or wear one of these dresses? I looked back to the selection of dresses. _Definitely _sneak out. I knew that Suki would help. I was sure she didn't like the dresses either.

Now let's see...the kitchen. I could go through the kitchen. Now all I had to do was get down there. That would be easy. And then I would head to the mall and pick out a dress, one that didn't show too much but still looked good. Then I would come back and do my hair. Perfect.

* * *

Whew, I almost didn't make it in time to get ready. Fortunately, I put a sign on my door telling them not to disturb me. And I was completely sure nobody would even try. Most of the staff was scared of me. And I liked it that way. They kept their distance and I got some peace and quiet.

Now, I had forty-five minutes before they would arrive. I would take a quick shower, dry my hair, style it, put on my dress, and lastly my make-up. _Ugh, _I _hated_ make-up. It was so fake. I only ever put it on lightly. _Sigh, _time to get ready.

* * *

Kyoya's P.O.V.

Why were we here again? Oh, right. My father and one of his associates were having a dinner together, and my whole family was requested to join. How fortunate that we would be going to Kuwatigawa-sama's for dinner. Maybe I could find out more about Kagome Higurashi. Hmm, this night might not be too bad after all.

My father said that there was someone that Kuwatigawa-sama had wanted my brothers and I to meet, but more specifically, me. Apparently this _person_ was close to my age. _Sigh_ I feared I would have a major headache by the end of the evening. It would appear that we had arrived. Kuwatigawa-sama's mansion was rather large, but he could have had more. Wonder why he didn't?

After we exited the limousine we were led to the front entry hall. Where Kuwatigawa-sama made his entrance.

"Welcome Ootori family. Yoshio-san it is a pleasure as always," welcomed Kuwatigawa-sama.

"It is a pleasure as well Hiroshi-san," my father greeted back. "These are my three sons, sorry my daughter could not make it. She had some female things to attend to. Gentlemen, introduce yourselves."

After by brothers introduced themselves it was my turn. I turned up the charm when I bowed to him and extended my greeting. "It is an honor to finally meet the prestigious Hiroshi Kuwatigawa-sama. I am Kyoya Ootori, the third youngest son in the Ootori family."

"My what charming sons you have. Don't you think so my dear?" asked Kuwatigawa-sama as he turned to, who I assumed was, his wife.

"Yes, they are rather charming. Makes me want to have a son of my own. Don't you agree Hiroshi?" asked Kin.

"I wouldn't mind having a son, but I would not trade my daughter for anything. Oh, how rude I have become. Yoshio, this is my second wife Kin. And you will meet my daughter once she is finally ready. I apologize in advance for any troubles she may cause."

"Hiroshi, I do not remember you having a daughter. When did this occur?" asked my father.

"It was not public knowledge, and still isn't. She was from my first marriage. And just recently her mother had d–" he was cut of by a cold female voice coming from the top of the stairwell.

"That is quite enough father. I do not believe that these gentlemen would neither care, nor find the information useful, for their futures. And with all due respect it has nothing to do with them."

I looked up and had to do a double take. The woman I saw before me was a goddess. Though she reminded me greatly of someone, at the moment I could neither remember nor care to remember, who that was. She was wearing a loose but beautiful black halter dress, that stopped just below her knees. The ends ruffled a bit at the end. Spread around the whole dress were small diamond-like jewels that made the dress sparkle and the wearer standout even more radiantly than before.

She was wearing black high heel sandals that had the straps climbing up her leg and ended mid-calf. Her make-up was light. I could hardly tell she was wearing any at all. Some mascara and eye-shadow, to make her cerulean eyes stick out and capture you. And oh, did they hold you captive, I never wanted to leave their embrace.

Then just a bit of lip gloss to make her lovely lips glow. Other than that, she had a pair of simple dangling earrings that had small diamonds on the ends, a couple bracelets, and diamond necklace held elegantly by a silver chain. Her hair was hanging down to her waist in silky waves, held up by a small diamond hairpin. Overall, she was simply breathtaking.

But who did she remind me of? I would have thought more on it, if my father hadn't interrupted my thoughts.

"So this is your daughter Hiroshi? My she is beautiful. And where have you been hiding her all this time?"

"Yes, this is my daughter. And she has been at school for the past few months. Before that she lived with my former wife. Please, come introduce yourself."

I watched as she walked down the stairwell, walking as smoothly as if she were simply floating on air. Just as she reached the bottom, it clicked in mind as to where I had seen her. But it-it couldn't be! Could it? I waited to hear what she would say, to either confirm or deny my suspicions.

She bowed to my father, my brothers, and finally myself. I was careful to leave my face emotionless, no use showing _her_ that she had me tricked up until the point that she came down the stairs. Though I believe she already knew, if the way she smirked at me was any indication.

"Hello Ootori-sans, it is a _pleasure_ to finally meet the rest of you. My name is Kagome Higurashi-Kuwatigawa."

She just confirmed it. So _he_ had been hiding the fact that _he_ was a _she _this whole time, and I never realized it. S_he_ was also the _only_ daughter of _the _Kuwatigawa-sama. This explained so much, and yet now I had even more questions then I ever did before.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

"Pardon me? But what do you mean the 'rest of us'?" questioned Yoshio.

"Yes, I am curious of that myself," stated Hiroshi.

"Oh, didn't I tell you father? I am in the same year as Kyoya-san at Ouran. We are also in the same club together."

"Ah, no, you have not informed me of this."

"Oh? It must have slipped my mind, sorry," though she didn't look the least bit apologetic.

"Kyoya what club could you both possibly be in. The only club I am aware of, was that host club you started with the Suoh kid."

"That is the exact same club Ootori-sama," explained Kagome.

"Bu-but that club is for entertaining female students. You mean to tell me that _you_ are-are g–"

"Do not accuse me of being gay, Ootori-sama." She looked at Yoshio coldly with accusation. "I can assure you that I am one-hundred percent straight. And if you paid even an ounce of attention to what goes on in your son's school. You would already have been made aware that the entire student body, other than one other student besides Kyoya-san, have only ever known me as purely male. And even Kyoya had not known of my true gender up until a few moments ago.

"So I would advise you to keep your accusations to yourself, at least until you know the whole story." She looked coldly at Yoshio. "Enough about this, I do believe that dinner is ready. Shall we adjourn to the dining hall, father?"

"Yes, I believe that would be a wonderful idea. Shall we Yoshio?"

"Yes, of course. Come my sons."

Kyoya followed, but his mind was on overdrive. _Someone else discovered her secret before _I_ did? Who could it possibly be? I will ask her later. But this does answer almost all __of my questions about her, and yet I find her even more of a mystery than ever before. _

Dinner was uneventful, the head of the Ootori family spoke with the head of the Kuwatigawa family. It wasn't until Yoshio made a comment on marriage, when Kagome spoke up.

"My father will _not_ be choosing a husband for myself," Kagome stated coldly without even looking up from her plate.

"I don't see how you would have any say in the matter. After all he is your father, and he could choose not to give you the company if you refused to marry the husband of his choosing. And besides marrying into an already well known existing family would be a political gain that cou–"

"Political gain? Is that how you are going to marry off all of your sons? Even if they fall in love with someone else? And do you really believe that I would marry someone, just for money or status? Like I said previously, don't judge before you know the person whom you are judging. If you knew me, you would understand that I am not here by choice. As you said, he is my father, but that is all he has ever been. And as soon as possible, I will gladly leave this place and find a job on my own. I don't _want _any of my father's money. Never have and never will.

"And as for me being the heir to the company. I am sure that my _step_-mother would _gladly_ provide an heir or ten for my father. And he could cut me out of his will entirely and I wouldn't care." Kagome gave a internal sigh, "I believe I need some fresh air. If you will excuse me." She got out of her seat bowed to her father and Yoshio, then turned to Kyoya and asked, "Kyoya-san would you care to join me? I am sure you have many questions. Questions that I will _not_ answer at school."

Without even waiting Kagome turned around and left the room. Shortly thereafter, Kyoya got up, bowed, and followed after her.

"What are you ever going to do with her Hiroshi?"

"I haven't the faintest idea."

* * *

"So what would you like to know first Kyoya."

"What happened to the 'san'?" Kyoya asked jokingly.

Kagome gave a small laugh, unknowingly gaining Kyoya's complete attention. _She has a beautiful laugh. Wait! What am I thinking? I can't be thinking this about her, this is Kagome Higurashi, from school. But knowing this does set my mind at ease about the strange way I had been feeling towards her. I should stop thinking and start paying attention to what she was saying. _

"...could joke Kyoya. I am actually surprised you have a sense of humor at all."

"Hm."

"You are too entertaining. But seriously, what did you want to ask me?"

"Who knew, before me, what you really were?"

Kagome looked at Kyoya with slight humor in her eyes. "Does it bug you that much not knowing Kyoya? Or can you not stand the fact that someone else discovered the truth before you?"

Kyoya looked away from her face and focused on the path in front of him. "Not at all, I was simply curious."

"Mm-hmm, then I guess it wouldn't really matter if I told you or not, would it? Because I am sure that you have your ways of satisfying your curiosity. Besides once you know my secret, it is rather easy to figure out who else knows."

Kyoya thought about it, but at the moment he wasn't getting anything.

"Don't hurt yourself. You will figure it out, just wait. But I do believe that it is time to head back into the house. You coming?" she asked as she turned around to head back.

"Hm? Oh, yes, of course." As they headed back into the house they found that the Ootori family was about to leave. They said their goodbyes, and Kagome excused herself to go to her room to change. School was definitely going to be more interesting this coming Monday.


	17. Lobelia

**Chapter Seventeen  
****Lobelia**

Kagome's P.O.V.

I was right Monday was interesting, but not because both Mori-senpai and Kyoya now knew. No, it was because we were preparing for an exposition of the cultural clubs. Another school was also attending.

Our competition? Saint Lobelia Girls' Academy, an all girls school. _Bleh, _sure their uniforms were a _little_ better than Ouran's, but the people themselves were just so...so...weird. Yes, very, _very_ weird. At this moment they were trying to convince Haruhi to leave Ouran and join Lobelia. Keyword: trying.

Earlier Haruhi had been sent out to buy more instant coffee. When she came back she had tripped and started to fall. I saw her and would have helped, but someone from Lobelia beat me to it. I was just glad that Haruhi was alright. Maybe I should help her carry the coffee back to the club room? I believe I would.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" I asked as I came up to Haruhi and our guest.

"What? Oh yes, I am fine this young lady caught me."

"Did she now?" I walked up to her and gave a small bow. "Then I thank you for catching Haruhi before any harm could befall her."

"That is quite alright my name is Benio Amakusa, or Benibara, and I am the head of the Zuka club at Lobelia Girls' Academy."

"Hmm, well it is pleasure to meet you. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and this young lady that you so graciously saved, is Haruhi Fujioka. We are both members of the Ouran Host Club, and she was just returning from running an errand. Which I would have helped with if _someone _had told me they were going." At this I looked at Haruhi accusingly. Then turned back to Benio. "Enough about that, we were just returning, would you care to join us? I am sure that your associates are already there and waiting."

I saw a small look of shock cross her face, before it was replaced with a smile.

"Very well then, I shall follow you to your club room."

"Very good. Haruhi would you like me to help carry that?"

"What? Oh no! I mean I can carry it myself just fine."

"Now Haruhi," I said walking closer to her. "I wasn't questioning your ability to carry it by yourself or not. I am well aware of the fact that you can take care of yourself. I am merely asking because you _have_ been carrying it all the way from the super market, and I wanted to help. Is that so wrong?" By now I was standing right in front of her and already had my hands on the bag.

"Well, um, no?" she said questioningly.

I carefully and swiftly took the bag from her arms. "I didn't think so. Now shall we be off then?" I looked over to Benio to get an answer and received a nod in return. "Well then... ladies first," I said as I extended my hand for them to go first.

We made it to the club right when the shorter of Benio's associates was saying, "Come on give him a break sister Suzuran. Men are just lowly life forms, who don't care about anything other then perpetuating their testosterone leaded image. By 'protecting us' he is actually attempting to disguise the fact that he is weak and unable of even protecting himself."

"I sure hope that you are not speaking for all men, young lady," I stated as we came into the room. I watched as she turned around to get a look at myself as well as Benio and Haruhi. I looked over to the host club, interesting choice of costumes today, knights, I kind of liked it. But _still_ not wearing it. I looked back at the young lady and said in a smooth tone of voice. "For I have known quite a few good men in my time. Ones that I _know_ would give their lives to protect ones that they love. Are you speaking out of _experience..._" I started as I began walking towards her slowly with half-lidded eyes. "...or out of common assumptions?"

"And who are you to be speaking to me like that?" she asked me in a rather small voice.

"Me? Why I am no one of importance. Just a lone _male_ student..." I took a glance at Mori-senpai and Kyoya to see them shift slightly at that, "...from Ouran High School Academy. And who may I ask are you?" I questioned as I came right up to her face, still with half-lidded eyes. Hmm, it would seem that no matter where you are from and what your views are, you could not resist when a "sexy 'male'" was staring you right in the face. In fact I do believe I could see Tamaki blushing. Ah man! I didn't even try for that one. And...wait! Was that a small blush on both Kyoya and Mori-senpai's faces. I laughed internally at that. It would seem that they were easier then I thought they would be.

"Um, my name is-is Hinako Tsuwabaki, or Hinagiku."

"I see. And why exactly were you ganging up on us guys, when we weren't even here to defend ourselves?" I asked looked into her eyes. "I find that quite _cowardly_. Don't you agree Haruhi? That attacking someone who is not there to defend themselves, or when the accuser does not know enough to make such accusations."

"I guess I would have to agree to some degree. But the host club _was_ here to defend the males."

"And we saw how well they did, didn't we?" I walked over to Tamaki, and gave him the bag of instant coffee. "Here why don't you make some for our _guests_." I glared at him when he tried to protest. He quickly turned around to try to make some coffee. I then turned back to our "guests." "Now, what exactly are you three doing here?"

"We came to check out the host club of course. But on my way I discovered this lovely young lady outside of the school," stated Benio.

"Hmm, and what is your name? You are the only one I do not know." I asked the blonde.

"My name is Chizuru Maihara, or Suzuran. And I do not believe we have had the _pleasure_ of knowing your name."

"No, I believe you haven't." I stated coldly, causing her to slightly gape at me. "But I _have _already given my name to Amakusa-san, and she may share with you if she would like. But I do not see what importance my name could ever be to you. As I am sure we will never see you again. Now why were you here again?"

"We were here to confirm some rumors, about the host club being made up of a bunch of weaklings."

"Oh? And what do you think? Do you believe that by seeing us once that you can judge us? And label us weak? If so then I am very disappointed in the three of you." Each one of their faces fell when I said that. Why? I guess they were used to always getting praised. Well, tough luck. Before I could say anymore, Kyoya decided to butt in.

"I assume from your costumes, that you are from Lobelia's Girls' Academy?" questioned Kyoya.

"Yes, we are and we are here as representatives of..."

"The Zuka Club!" they all exclaimed at once.

The Zuka club? You have got to be kidding me? Who would name their club "The Zuka Club"? Apparently, they would. And what was with those outfits? But more importantly, where did they come from? Well the twins thought it was hilarious. I should probably stop them before they killed themselves.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, it is rude to laugh at our guests," I said in one of my coldest voices to get them to stop. It worked. They seemed frozen in their places, so did everyone else actually. Hmm. "Now, Haruhi? I believe that you made our guests some coffee? Since _somebody_ else was too _incompetent_ to complete such a _simple_ task."

"Oh yes, here." After the Zuka club went on about how coffee made by a maiden always had a sweeter taste to it – which I find to be a rather ridiculous idea – they finished their speeches and left. They promised to convince Haruhi to leave Ouran and join Lobelia's Academy instead. I already knew that was not going to happen, so I didn't know why the host club was all worked up about it.

I mean seriously, she wouldn't leave, at least not until her debt was paid. And she wouldn't allow the Zuka club to pay for her either. No, she would not leave, but I was not going to tell the club this. I want to see how far they would actually go to keep her here. It could be rather... entertaining.

* * *

They dressed up as women? They did _this_ to keep Haruhi here? This was absolutely ridiculous, positively hilarious, I had a hard time controlling my laughter.

I couldn't hold it in, I let out a small coughing chuckle, nobody but Mori-senpai noticed because they were all paying attention to Haruhi. Whom was also laughing her head off. I didn't notice but Mori-senpai was staring at me transfixed, he liked my laugh, and he thought I should laugh more often. He wanted to always see me happy. Hopefully one day I would, but for now this would have to do.

Finally, the Zuka club was gone. Unfortunately, they would be back to get Haruhi. Like that was going to happen. And was it just me, or was Benio looking at me strangely? Did she figure out that I was a girl? No, what I saw in her eyes was something I didn't think I would see in _any _of those three girls' eyes. Lust. Scary.


	18. Water, Waves, and Coconut Juice

**Chapter Eighteen  
****Water, Waves, and Coconut Juice**

Well summer vacation was coming up and we were preparing for finals. Only one more month to go. _Sigh,_ what_ ever_ shall I do without the host club? Note the sarcasm.

I was heading to the host club when I spotted Haruhi being dragged off by the twins. What were they doing? I was about to follow them to find out what was going on, when Kyoya came over to me and told me what was happening. It would appear that the host club was closed, because they were...stressed? Apparently looking good both day _and_ night was _very _stressful.

Well that was news to me. So we were going to an indoor water park? Did I have to go? No, but if I didn't then Haruhi would be left to deal with the host club alone. _Sigh_ the things I did for my friends.

* * *

Haruhi was picking out a swimsuit. She came out dressed in a yellow pullover and green plaid shorts. While everyone else was wearing swim trucks.

I found it ironic that Kaoru was wearing orange trunks while Hikaru wore green. Yet, their auras were the opposite. But then again, they didn't know that.

They wanted me to wear a swimsuit as well? Not happening. I looked over to Kyoya, who was the one to suggest swimming, and glared.

"No, I do not feel like swimming, thank you."

"Why not Gome-chan?" asked Honey-senpai. "Don't you like the water?"

"I like the water just fine. But I am not really up to swimming today. I will wait until summer comes, and then I _might _swim. Besides, like Haruhi, I am not too fond of these indoor water parks."

"That is because you and Haruhi are poor commoners and are not used to the idea of getting everything you want," stated Tamaki. "And having indoor water parks is nothing compared to what else we could get."

"Having money isn't everything. And you cannot buy anything you want."

"Oh? And what can't money buy?" Kyoya asked.

"Love. And true friendship. Sure you could _buy_ friends, but not a true friendship."

"What are you saying? Of course you can buy friendship," said Tamaki.

"No, I agree with Kagome. You can't buy friendship or love. It has to be freely given."

"Thanks Haruhi."

"NOOOOOOO! My little girl is moving to the dark side."

"What are you talking about senpai?" asked Haruhi.

"Just ignore the idiot," I said as I waved him off. He was being stupid anyway. "I am getting a drink. Haruhi would you like anything? Mori-senpai?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll take one of those coconut drinks please," replied Haruhi.

I looked over to Mori-senpai for his answer.

"Yeah."

I nodded so he knew that I had heard him. I went over to the refreshment stand and got us our drinks. I brought them back and gave both Haruhi and Mori-senpai their coconuts.

I looked around to see that Tamaki and the twins were engaged in a water gun fight. Honey-senpai was swimming against the flow of the water in the "river." Tamaki slipped on a banana peel and was thrown over towards some totem pole thing. He hit it and caused the totem pole to light up. I looked over to see that Honey-senpai was swept away with a giant tidal wave? What in the world? This place was absolutely ridiculous.

Mori-senpai started to run after him, but slipped on a banana peel? He had never been so ungraceful before. How could he _not_ see that? And besides, where were all these banana peels coming from?

I thought that Mori-senpai must be worried. Maybe I should go with him to help find Honey-senpai? I believe I shall. Seemed that Kyoya and the others had the same idea, it looked like we were all going. Oh fun!

"This is map of the tropical aqua garden. This is our current location. We need to get here. I have a feeling that's where Honey-senpai probably ended up. It might be tough, because to get there, we will have to make it through this jungle area here in the southern block. Distance wise we're talking about eight-hundred meters."

"Well, then we should probably get going. Mori-senpai?" I looked over to see that Mori-senpai's eyes were unfocused. So I put my hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He looked over to me and gave a brief smile. I gave a small smile of my own. All this went unnoticed by the host club, who were still planning on what we were supposed to be doing.

"Alright. Enough talking let's get going."

"Right!"

* * *

While we were walking I kept a close eye on Mori-senpai. He was acting a bit off. And I was afraid that something was going to happen to him.

I was right. I was about to warn him about the banana peel that was right in front of him, but I wasn't fast enough. So I braced him, and myself, to slow down his fall. He fell on me instead of the ground. Ouch! He had a lot of muscles.

"Are you alright Mori-senpai?" I asked. He looked dazedly at me and nodded. I nodded back and then helped him up. "You need to watch where your going. If you're not careful, we may have to stop and wait before we can start searching again." He nodded again and we began walking through the jungle.

* * *

Mori's P.O.V.

Why did she do that? She could have just let me fall and not caught me. And when I looked into her eyes, they held genuine concern. Why? She hardly knew me, and I wouldn't exactly call us friends, but there was something. Was it because I knew she was a girl? No, This was just another part of her that no one else got to see. And I was grateful that I was able to.

And earlier when she shook my shoulder and gave me a small smile, I felt lighter and my heart rate sped up a bit. She was comforting me. No one had ever tried to do that before. They always assumed that I never needed it. But I believed that she could see right through me. She always knew what I needed, even if she didn't always do anything about it. I knew that she knew. I didn't know how or when, but somehow I started to love Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

Kyoya's P.O.V.

I watched as she caught Morinozuka-san before he fell. And when she helped him up. What was this feeling in my chest? Was I jealous? But how could that be? I mean she had always been dressed as a boy, so why would I feel jealous? Morinozuka-san still believed her to be a boy, right?

Unless...

He was the other one who knew of Kagome's true gender. That would mean that he found out before me. But how? And why was I jealous? She was just some girl, it didn't matter what she did. But...she was rather beautiful, and she was nice to me. She stood up for me against my own father. No one did that, not many other businessmen even had the guts to do that. Yet, she did. She did it because my father was accusing me of being unobservant, and ignorant of what occurred around me.

Kagome also believed in me. She thought that I would make a good businessman, when even my own parents didn't believe I could make it. She supported me. And even in the short amount of time that I had known that she was a she, I had come to lo– no like her. I did not know enough yet to love her. But I think that I might be falling in love with her. Maybe even before I knew who she was. I had subconsciously started falling for her. This might get rather sticky.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

After Mori was on his feet, it started to rain. So the host club made it to a shelter to wait out the squall. Mori was standing next to the rail looking out to the rain, when Haruhi went up to him to offer some comfort. Kagome was sitting on the rail to the right of Mori and looking out at the rain as well. Also silently giving him comfort.

When the rain let up, Mori started heading off in the wrong direction. Haruhi tried to tell him but he denied that he was going the wrong way. He could feel he was going the right direction. Kagome was following behind Mori. She watched as Haruhi kept getting spooked or tripping on the plants.

"Wait Mori-senpai," Kagome said, she walked over to Haruhi to help her up. "Haruhi, why don't you head back to Kyoya and that others to let them know where we went. That way they don't cause anymore problems?"

"Are you sure you will be okay by yourselves?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, I believe that we can take care of ourselves. But do you know how to get back?"

"Sure, I can still hear the twins and Tamaki. I will be able to find them just fine."

"Good, then we will see you when we find Honey-senpai, alright?"

"Yes, alright. Don't get lost you two."

"We won't." After Haruhi left, Kagome turned to see that Mori was staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," Mori said as he looked away.

"O-kay. Well we should probably get going. Honey-senpai should be straight in that direction," She said as she pointed a little to the left of Mori. Kagome already had dropped her "male" voice. Seeing as Mori already knew.

They walked together in companionable silence. Each lost in their own thoughts, but always keeping aware of their surroundings.

_Why do I feel like this towards her? I am so confused. I want to talk to somebody about this, but the only person I would tell and who could help. Was the very person I was falling for. Maybe that was why. She was someone I felt I could confide in, and who understands me and she doesn't mind that I don't show emotions or talk. In fact she seemed to welcome it. And yet, she also didn't mind when I did talk to her. So what did she feel. Or did she feel anything at all? I needed to stop thinking about this. It was giving me a headache. _Mori thought as he put his fingers to his temples to rub.

"Mori-senpai? Are you alright? Do you have a headache?"

"No, I am fine," he said, but then added, "but thanks."

"You are a terrible liar." Kagome sighed as she stopped walking and turned to Mori, who had done the same. "Come here."

Not having any reason not to, Mori complied. Kagome put her fingers to his temples, closed her eyes and a small unnoticeable light came from her fingers. It alleviated Mori's headache, and he was able to think clearly now.

"There, next time just tell me. It really doesn't bother me to help you, you know."

"Thanks." Mori was even more confused then before. _What did she do? My headache is completely gone. She is such a mystery. And now I want to solve her even more then before, _He continued to think as they were walking.

_What is up with me? I don't normally feel like helping others. My old self did but not my new self. Does that mean that I am becoming who I used to be? Is it possible? Or is it just Mori?_

_I hope it is. I truly do miss my old self. And maybe I could learn to love someone. Maybe even Mori-senpai. I know I have some feelings for him, it couldn't be helped. But I have feelings for Kyoya too. So what do I do? Do I separate myself from them even more? _

_No, I don't want to get worse. Then do I try and get to know them, to see which one I love more? Di-did I just say "love"? Did I mean it? Yes, yes, I believe I have started to fall in love with both Kyoya and Mori-senpai. This is so confusing, now _I_ was starting to get a headache. Maybe I shou–_

_What's this? We are being surrounded by a group of men? Weren't those the Ootori group's private police force? Now what? Maybe I should tell Mori-senpai...? Too late._

Mori and Kagome stood next to each other in the middle of a small clearing as the men came out of the trees and surrounded them.

"You there," one of them called. "Let the small boy go immediately. If you refuse we will remove him forcefully."

"Wait a second. Are you calling me a small boy?" Kagome asked coldly.

"Yes, and we are here to bring you to safety."

Kagome gave a cold laugh at that, "You seriously believe that I will go with you? Even if I was the 'small boy' you are searching for, I wouldn't go with you. Even if my life depended on it. Besides I am safer here with Mori-senpai."

"The target is resisting. We must take him back by force. Get the suspect away from the target."

"I don't think so. Takashi-san?"

Mori's face showed shock for a second, before he gave a brief nod. Then, they disappeared. The next thing the men knew they were on the ground in a pile of unconscious bodies.

"Takashi, Gome-chan. What are you doing here?" Honey asked as he came flying in on a tree vine.

"We came to find you of course. Why else would we be out in the middle of this jungle? It sure wasn't for fun. Though I did have a rather enjoyable time."

Mori looked over to Kagome for a minute trying to see if she was lying or not. She wasn't. _Did she really have a good time? We didn't do anything, maybe she liked just being with me? No, there must be another reason, but what?_

"Takashi-san? Don't think too hard. You might get another headache."

"Takashi-san?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry," Kagome had a small blush on her face, "I forgot to ask if it was alright if I called you that. Sorry, I will stop if you want."

"No, that is fine I don't mind." _In fact, I kind of like it, especially when she smiles like that. I want her to be happy._

"Wonderful. Maybe we should head back? I am sure the others are worried."

Through all of this Honey was watching them. _What is happening? I have rarely ever seen Takashi act this way. And I have never seen Kagome like this. Maybe this is the real Kagome? The one that Takashi likes? I am not dense, I may be small, but I know what I see. But why does he like Kagome? I thought he at least was into girls. Unless..._ A light bulb just went on in Honey's head.

"Gome-chan? I have a question."

"Yes, Honey-senpai?"

"Are you a girl?" _No use beating around the bush. _

"Yes, I am. Why?"

Honey's eyes got really big after that, and even Mori's eyes were a bit larger. They were both surprised she told him so casually.

"Really? Then why didn't you tell us?" Honey asked as he got small tears in his eyes. "Don't you love us anymore?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at that. "That is hardly the reason. I didn't tell you because I wanted to let you figure it out on your own. Mori already knew, so I didn't try to hide it from him. Kyoya also knows, he found out the other day, when he and his family came for dinner. I wanted to keep it hidden longer, but oh well. Can't change anything now. Now can I?"

"Wow! You don't look a thing like a girl, I would have never guessed if it wasn't for–" he forcefully cut him self off, he didn't want to give away Takashi's secret, yet.

"Wasn't for...?"

"Oh never mind. So I assume that you don't want me to tell the others correct?"

Kagome gave a small smile to Honey, "That is correct, and thank you. Both of you."

"No problem Gome-chan!"

"Yeah."

"Well...we should probably go find the others now."

"Yes! Let's go find Haru-chan!"

"Yeah."

Kagome followed behind them and gave a small smile to herself. _I can't wait to see what the future will bring._


	19. Secrets and Fears

**Chapter Nineteen  
****Secrets and Fears**

It had been a week since the host club's visit to the water park. School ended in just over three weeks, and they were becoming anxious.

Even though summer break was just around the corner, that didn't stop them from taking breaks before that. Ever since Haruhi said that she liked the ocean, the host club had been planning on going the following weekend. With or without Haruhi's permission.

Kagome for her part didn't care one way or the other. She knew that if she ended up going, that she wouldn't be swimming anyway. But she supposed that she had to go. Someone had to save Haruhi from the insanity known as the host club.

So here they were at a beach house owned by the Ootori family. The host club members were out enjoying the sun and the water.

Well... most of the host club anyway. Kagome was out, because she couldn't swim and NOT give away her gender. Haruhi was also out too, because Kyoya decided to make this trip into the "host club on the road." So if Haruhi went swimming, her gender would also be uncovered.

So both Kagome and Haruhi were sitting on a towel in the shade enjoying the relaxing time they had. Because Kagome had specifically told Kyoya the she was _not_ hosting on this trip. He was a little disappointed, but you couldn't tell from his expression. The only reason she knew was because she saw it in his aura. That sure came in handy sometimes. The only person she could never read was Sesshomaru. He was a master at hiding his emotions, in each and every way.

As Kagome looked around she found that the twins were playing beach volleyball, and as the ball got away from them they started to chase each other. She got bored and turned her attention to Tamaki, who was sitting on a rock talking to one of the girls. Once that girl's time was up, another girl would take her place. Kyoya was keeping track of their time.

She couldn't see Mori or Honey, so she followed their voices, well Honey's voice, to find them searching for shellfish. Haruhi soon joined them and they continued their search.

* * *

They were all acting weird. At least that was what Kagome thought. At first she didn't understand why, until she asked Mori.

It would seem that they were trying to find Haruhi's fear, and whoever did would win. Win what? She didn't know. If she really cared she could search Haruhi's aura to find her fear. But it wasn't any of her business. So she kept to herself.

They went into a "haunted" cave, it completely freaked the girls out, but Haruhi stood oblivious. Apparently, the other test already failed. She wasn't afraid of pointy objects, bugs, snakes, and now neither "monsters" nor "ghosts."

And was it just Kagome or were Kyoya and Mori sneaking glances at her whenever something "scary" popped up? Did they believe that she was scared? That was just unrealistic. I mean seriously, after living through the Waring States Era and fighting demons. There wasn't much that could possibly scare her. Besides the thought of wearing those yellow banana suits. She inwardly shuddered at that thought.

After a few more failed attempts to discover Haruhi's fear. The host club decided to retire back to the mansion. On the way there Haruhi noticed that some of the girls, standing on a rock structure, were being approached by some local boys. Haruhi was having none of that and told them that they had better leave.

The boys, not happy with being told of by a "little boy," started to push Haruhi around. Before they could go very far, they were both yanked back by the collar of their shirts. Confused at why they were no longer fighting, or touching the ground anymore, they stood there dazed.

"What exactly is going on here?" asked someone in a cold unforgiving tone. A tone that _clearly_ said that if they didn't tell the truth, they would end up in the ocean. Quickly.

"Kagome-senpai?" asked Haruhi.

"Kagome-kun?" asked the three girls.

Kagome nodded briefly to the girls and looked over to the boys, with only one single emotion on her face: irritation. Clearly if these boys didn't start talking, _someone _was going to get hurt. And it wasn't going to be pretty.

"I will ask one more time. What is going one here?"

"We we-weren't do-doing any-anything. We were just looking at the-the view." one of the boys stuttered.

"Yes, what he said." squeaked the second boy as he saw that look in Kagome's eyes.

"Is that so?" Kagome questioned the two. They both quickly nodded their heads, convinced that the danger was over, and that their excuse worked. They were wrong.

Kagome looked directly in their eyes. "You know..." she began, "...I really, _really _don't like liars. And for _molesting_ these three girls and trying to beat up Haruhi. I believe that you two have earned a _nice, long_ swim in the ocean." At this she looked darkly and smirked at the two shaking teenage boys. "What do you think?"

They were too scared to answer. So Kagome walked over to the edge and just threw them as far as she could. Which was about one-hundred feet out. She then turned to the gaping host club, minus Mori and Kyoya,they were only _slightly _gaping, and the three guests.

"I do believe that they won't be bothering you for quite a while." Kagome began walking to the mansion, but before she left she turned to the girls and asked. "Do you young ladies need an escort or can you manage on your own?"

"Oh thank you Kagome-kun. That is wonderful of you to think about our safety. But I think we can manage by ourselves from here on out. Thank you again," one of the girls said with hearts in her eyes all while bowing. The two other girls soon followed.

Kagome just waved their gratitude off. "It was nothing. What those boys were doing was wrong, and I set them straight." Before the girls could say anymore Kagome cut them off. "Well, I am a bit hungry and I believe that Honey-senpai has caught us some lovely shellfish. That is currently being cooked by the mansion's staff. So I think that we should be going now. Goodnight ladies." Kagome bowed, then left bringing the host club with her.

* * *

When everyone was ready to eat, Haruhi came in dressed in a pink dress that looked rather cute on her. Everyone sat down and began eating the crab that Kyoya's chefs had prepared. Haruhi had not had such wonderful food before, and began to wolf it down. Kagome thought that she should warn her before she became sick.

"Haruhi, I think that if you do not stop, or at least slow down, you are going to get sick and possibly throw all of the food up. Which would be a waste of perfectly good food."

"Oh? You're right and I am starting to feel a little sick. I think I will stop."

After a few more minutes Haruhi excused herself to use the bathroom. While the others looked out the window as the clouds darkened and the rain started coming down in buckets.

"I am going to go to bed now. Goodnight everyone." Kagome said as she got up to leave the room. As she got to the door lightning struck and shortly after thunder sounded. Kagome kept on walking, but when she heard some noises coming from the direction Haruhi went. She decided to check it out.

She found Haruhi locked in the bathroom. Kagome tried calling for her to open the door, but Haruhi wouldn't budge. Finally she got fed up with that and used her powers to unlock the door. Going into the bathroom, Kagome found Haruhi hiding in the shower with the curtain blocking her view of the window.

"Haruhi?" Kagome asked quietly, so as not to scare her. She received no answer so she tried again. After trying a third time, Kagome opened up the curtain just as another flash of lightning and round of thunder hit. Before Kagome could do anything. Haruhi had flung herself into her arms.

Kagome was confused at first, but then she put her arms around the other, shaking, girl. Awkwardly at first but then she let herself relax.

After Haruhi calmed down a bit she started to apologize to Kagome, but then she started to notice that Kagome didn't have a masculine chest. In fact his body was quite feminine.

"Um Kagome? Are you-are you a...do you...? ...Girl?" Haruhi finally squeaked out. She was afraid to look up in case her guess was incorrect. She looked up when she felt Kagome's chest vibrating. Was-was she laughing? Haruhi had never heard her laugh. She liked Kagome's laugh, and vowed that she was going to make her laugh more.

"Yes, Haruhi. I am in fact female." She dropped her "male" voice as she was talking. "You are one of the four who have now figured that fact out. The only ones left who don't know are Tamaki and the twins. And of course the rest of the school. But I don't really count them." Kagome looked down at Haruhi to ask if she was alright. But the storm made her stop to offer comfort first. "You know Haruhi, you could sleep with me while the storm is going on. That is if you are not too uncomfortable."

"Seriously? You wouldn't mind?" Again Haruhi felt Kagome's chest vibrate.

"Not at all. Come on let's get you a change of clothes and go to bed, shall we?"

Haruhi nodded and they both left the bathroom to go get ready for bed.

* * *

The rest of the hosts were still sitting in the dining room. Each in their own little worlds. The twins and Tamaki were wondering where Haruhi was, Honey was thinking about what kind of cake he wanted next. While both Kyoya and Mori were trying to figure out their feelings for Kagome.

Kyoya was currently sorting through the things he knew about Kagome. _I know I am attracted to her body; she is rather beautiful. But I am also attracted to her mind. Kagome is a brilliant person. She was able to hold an intelligent conversation with me at dinner. As well as outsmart my own father. _

_She is brave. I also love her soul. From what I have seen she was once a very caring and loving person. I want to help her get her old self back. I have a feeling that, that is what she wants as well. _

_She supports me. When I start my own business, I know she would help me make it grow and prosper. Kagome would also be a wonderful mother for our children. WAIT! I shouldn't be thinking about children yet. I haven't even figured out what I feel for her. Ugh, this is so confusing. I don't know why I am spending so much time thinking about this. I know I love her. So why am I still denying it? _

_I don't have to think about that. I know _why_. It's because, because I am afraid that she will reject me. _

While that was going through Kyoya's head some similar thoughts were running around in Mori's mind as well. _What do I feel for Kagome? The situation hasn't changed since the last time I thought about it. But what do I know? I know that I think she is very lovely. I think that when she wants to be, when her true self comes out, that she is kind. But do I love her? I think that I...do. But _how_ do I love her?_

_For some reason when I picture us together in the future. I don't see us being married and having children. Maybe... maybe I love her as a...friend? I want to protect her and keep her happy and protected, though I know that she can protect herself. _

_That's another thing, we could spar together, and she could actually beat me. She offers me a challenge. She also accepts me for me. Kagome can read me, and knows what I need and when I need it. And I feel I can confide in her. It's almost like a mother or a...a sister. Maybe that's it. _

_I see her as my little sister. I have never had a sister, so I don't know what to compare this feeling to. But I am sure that this is how you feel for your family. _

_I might have seen her as me sister from the beginning, but since I hadn't ever loved someone like this. I was confused. But how does she view me? Maybe one day I should talk with her about this? Summer vacation is coming up, I could talk __to her then. Without the host club interfering. _

With both of them coming to conclusions, the twins decided to voice their question.

"Where in the world did Haruhi go?" asked Hikaru.

"Didn't she just go to the bathroom?" asked Kaoru.

"Maybe she got lost?" continued Hikaru.

"Or maybe someone found her and attacked her," stated Kaoru.

"NOOOOO! Not my baby girl. We MUST save her!" yelled Tamaki as he jumped up from his seat and ran to the door, with the twins in tow.

"Right Boss!" yelled the twins in unison.

Mori, Honey and Kyoya all stared after them.

"Should we follow them Takashi?"

"No, Mitsukuni."

"Why not?"

"Because Haruhi is with Kagome."

"And how did you come by this information?" asked Kyoya with a slight edge to his voice. Though you couldn't tell unless you payed close attention.

"I heard them talking in the bathroom. It would seem that Haruhi is afraid of thunder and lightning. And now she also knows of Kagome's true gender. So Kagome offered to let her sleep with her."

"But Takashi? What if Tama-chan, Kao-chan and Hika-chan go to Gome-chan's and find Haru-chan in the same bed?" Honey paused to see what they thought. They both had a thoughtful expression on their faces so her continued. "Don't they still think that Gome-chan is a boy, and wouldn't they think he was doing something to Haru-chan?"

As a look of comprehension and slight fear appeared on their faces, Mori and Kyoya took off in search of Tamaki and that twins. However they were too late. They were already standing in Kagome's room when they found them. No one was saying a word. With Tamaki laying on the ground, and the twins partially standing on him.

* * *

A few minutes before Mori and Kyoya showed up. Haruhi and Kagome were just getting ready to go to bed. Haruhi was in her nightgown and already hiding half-way under the covers. While Kagome was in the bathroom taking a quick shower and putting on her pajamas. As she was coming out while drying her hair, her thoughts were on the homework she had to finish once she got home.

She was so distracted that she didn't sense Tamaki and the twins approaching her bedroom. She didn't notice until they were already in the room yelling at her.

"Kagome have you see–" Tamaki cut himself off as he got a look at Kagome. She was standing between the bed and the bathroom door, wearing her plaid flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt that had a little puppy on it. He also noticed that she was drying her hair, _must have taken a shower,_ he absently thought. At first it didn't register, but once he took another look at her, he pointed his finger at her and said accusingly.

"You're a girl?" Tamaki said it as both a statement and a question. Don't ask how that was even possible. It's Tamaki.

Once that was said the twins, who were standing behind Tamaki and outside the door, pushed him to the floor to get a look. Once they did their jaws were hitting the floor. They were speechless. All this time Kagome was standing there with a slightly raised eyebrow. At this point in time Kyoya and Mori entered the scene.

They looked around, then looked at Kagome, to see her just looking at them bored.

"Is there a reason that all of you have come barging into _my_ room at this time of night? When I _clearly_ said that I was going to bed?"

The twins quickly recovered and said the first thing that came to their minds. "You _are _a girl!"

"Yes, now that, that has been established. What are you doing in my room?"

"We were looking for Haruhi. And we thought you might have seen her." replied the twins.

"She was slightly scared of the storm, so I'm letting her sleep with me tonight." Sure enough the twins looked over to see Haruhi half buried under the blankets. "Now, if you will all excuse us. We are going to bed. Goodnight." With that Kagome picked up Tamaki and threw him out the door, the twins following suit. She slammed the door in their faces.

It would appear that Kagome's secret was now out. For the host club at least. There was still the matter of the school finding out. If Kagome had any say in the matter, that was something that would _never_ happen.


	20. Summer with the Host Club

**Chapter Twenty  
****Summer with the Host Club**

Kagome's P.O.V.

Summer vacation finally! The mid-terms were finally over and we now had three months of no schoolwork. Best of all? I got to work even more with my martial arts. I was actually running out of lessons to learn, but that didn't mean that I could stop practicing. Nope, I had to keep my body in top notch shape. Besides, how else was I supposed to get away from my "home"?

I would have spent my entire summer in the dojo, but Takashi-san called my sensei and told him of the club's plans. Convincing him to let me go. It worked.

They were going to follow Haruhi to Karuizawa. It would seem that she got a summer job at some pension there. A friend of her father's, I believe, owned the pension. Ranka, her father, wanted to make sure that Haruhi was safe, so he sent her to his friend's pension to work.

Unfortunately, Ranka didn't count on the host club finding out and following. _Sigh_, so here I was in a helicopter on my way to Karuizawa, with the rest of the host club. Yeah, Tamaki was a _bit_ concerned for his "daughter." Convinced that she was kidnapped. He really was an idiot sometimes. At least I never had a dull moment with him and the twins around.

The host club had gotten used to the idea of me being a girl, but I believe that it still surprised them. Especially when I showed up at the airport, for we took a private helicopter here, dressed in some of my "female" clothing. As opposed to my school uniform.

They shouldn't have been so surprised. After all, school was over for the summer, and I didn't have to dress as a boy. Did they seriously think that I walked around all day wearing my school uniform? Yeah, like that would ever happen.

Whatever I wasn't going to think about this anymore. Besides it would appear that we were there. The Misuzu Pension.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

The host club arrived, to find Haruhi working outside doing the laundry. Let's just say that Haruhi was not too thrilled that the entire host club was there. This _was_ supposed to be a vacation after all. The only ones she really didn't mind were Kagome and Mori, because they never really bothered her, and were a big help at times.

Haruhi was just as surprised as the host to find that Kagome was wearing normal jeans and a fitting t-shirt. She had never seen her wear anything but the school uniform, well... besides the time at the Ootori's mansion, where she did see Kagome in her pajamas. Even when they went swimming she chose to wear baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants.

It was rather odd seeing her out in public. But she did look very pretty in Haruhi's mind. But she wasn't alone in that thought, the whole host club thought that she was beautiful. And they never understood why she hid it.

But then again, most of them _were_ idiots.

Kagome didn't care what they thought, but she was rather annoyed that they kept staring. So she left them and went into the pension. They didn't even realize that she had left at first.

After a few minutes of nothing but silence, they finally discovered both Kagome and Haruhi missing. The host club followed them into the Pension, where they were introduced to the owner, Isao Sonoda, but he went by the name Misuzu Sonoda, hence the name of the pension.

Kagome thought he was rather weird, for she had not met Haruhi's father and was not expecting this. She kept her thought's to herself. Kagome believed that was the best idea for the moment.

After a bit of chatting, the hosts finally tried to get a room so that they could stay near "their" Haruhi. Unfortunately for them, Misuzu had just lent out one of the last rooms. The only one left was a room with a twin bed. Not wanting to be separated from Haruhi, the host club immediately started a contest.

A refresher contest. So whoever got the most "refresher points" got the room.

Haruhi wasn't too thrilled, and Kyoya wasn't even going to try to compete. Instead he sat by and watched. Kagome decided to join him.

"Why aren't you joining in on the 'fun'?" asked Kagome making the quote marks in the air.

"I really see no point in doing so," replied Kyoya.

"Really now? And why is that?"

"Because the Ootori family has a summer cottage near here. In fact everyone has some form of housing around, if not in, Karuizawa."

"Then why do they want to stay here?"

"So that they could be near Haruhi."

"That is rather ridiculous," Kagome stated in a bored manner. She turned back to Kyoya and asked, "Who do you think will win the contest?"

"I believe that Mori-senpai has the advantage," Kyoya started as he pushed his glasses up. "However, he would not stay here. For to do that would require that he leave Honey-senpai's side. And we both know that he would never do such a thing." Kyoya looked up at Kagome, momentarily frozen by the picture she made with the sun shining down on her, making her hair and eyes glow.

Mentally shaking himself out of his thoughts, he turned to question her, "What about you? Why are you not trying to win? I thought for sure that you would want to be near Haruhi, to at least 'protect' her?"

"I have no need to. While I do not have a house or mansion nearby. I did get one of the last guest rooms that Misuzu had available."

Kyoya looked stunned for a moment, but then he realized that this was _Kagome_ and she often times did things without his notice.

"I see." _Well then, I will have to find some way to stay here. I can't let the twins __or Mori-senpai stay in the same building as Kagome, alone. Not if I want to find some way to make her love me. What is she doing to me? This does not sound like me at all. _

As Kyoya looked over towards Kagome his thoughts continued. _But then again, I already told her I had no need to stay here. She would know something was wrong if I suddenly changed my mind. Besides, she has been practically ignoring everyone. What's to say she would stop, just because we are not all here? I am going to stop thinking now. It's safer that way. _

After Kyoya stopped his thought process, Kagome and him stayed sitting out in the sun drinking some tea and chatting lightly. And just generally getting to know each other better. While the rest of the host club was working their rear ends off trying to get the opportunity to _pay_ for the last room.

The game continued on and the guests of the pension absolutely loved it. Most of the existing guests were either young women with the occasional man. And though Kagome was not working, the men didn't mind. For they thought she was absolutely stunning. Though if you ever told her, she would immediately refuse the idea and turn away.

A few hours later and Kagome was rather tired of the peeking young men. If they wanted to talk to her, why didn't they just talk to her? Kagome looked over to her companion. That would explain it. Kyoya wasn't exactly giving off a welcoming aura. But then again, when did he ever?

She decided that she had enough, and was going to take a walk through the town. Before she left she asked Kyoya if he would care to join her. He gladly excepted the invitation.

The two of them spent the rest of the day together learning more about the other, and just talking about random ideas. At one point it got to where they were discussing their plans for the future. Even going so far as to map out a plan for a future business. They even touched on the idea of their future families, but quickly switched topics, as it got rather awkward to discuss.

Kyoya had told Kagome what he was planning to do with his father's company when the time came. She agreed wholeheartedly to the idea and even threw in some suggestions on how to go about it.

Later that night when they returned to the pension, the twins had already won. And most of the host club had already left to their local housing. Kagome bid Kyoya goodbye and told him that they would see each other the next day.

Neither of them said it, but they each loved how the day turned out. And neither of them were ready to admit that they had already fallen for their dark and mysterious friend. For they were both afraid of the same thing.

Rejection.


	21. Getting to Know You and Leaving

**Chapter Twenty-One  
****Getting to Know You and Leaving**

The next day found the entire host club walking around and visiting the nearby town. Though Kagome and Kyoya had already done so, they didn't mind seeing it again. As the first time they paid more attention to each other and didn't get a good look at the shops or scenery. Neither of them had any regrets on missing it the first time though.

During this time the club also tried to get Hikaru and Haruhi to have a good time. Apparently they were on a "date." Tamaki wasn't too thrilled about it. And personally Kagome thought that Haruhi wasn't the right one for Hikaru. She could tell, through their auras, that they weren't meant to be together.

Each person had a certain part of their auras that matched up with their "spouse," so to speak. And though Hikaru was nice, he and Haruhi weren't meant for each other. Kagome believed that partially the reason he was attracted to her, was because she could tell them apart.

Unfortunately, she couldn't just tell them that, they would think she was even weirder than they already did. It was another neat trick that Kagome picked up in her travels. Sadly, Kagome couldn't use it for herself, it didn't work. So, so sad. It would have made life so much easier.

But she could tell that Haruhi, was going to end up with Tamaki. He was an idiot, but he loved her. Though he didn't know that, _that_ was what he felt for Haruhi. Kagome could tell that he loved her, and not like a daughter. Even Haruhi loved Tamaki, but she would never admit it.

By this point Kagome had already figured out that she loved Kyoya, and that she saw Takashi-san like she did both Inuyasha and Miroku. He was another one of her brothers. But she didn't know how he felt, Kagome was going to try and talk to him before vacation was out. Hopefully nobody would get hurt from that talk. Oh, how she hated jinxing herself.

* * *

Kagome spent another week there before she had to go back, for swordsmanship and the like. She was able to talk to Takashi and discovered that he thought of her the same way. Well... sort of, he saw her as a sister, not a brother. Kagome was so exhilarated that she jumped up and hugged him. Never noticing the pair of gray/brown eyes, with a hint of purple in them, watching them.

Later saw Kagome saying goodbye to everyone. But there was one person that she could not see. Where was Kyoya? She couldn't sense him around anywhere. There were too many people and auras to find his.

As sad as she was to not be able to say goodbye, she had to leave. She never noticed Kyoya watching her leave from around the corner. Watching her with sad, but stoic eyes. She never sensed him because his aura was so filled with the feeling of sadness and betrayal that she couldn't recognize it.

* * *

For the rest of the summer the host club pretty much did things by themselves. With the exception of the twins and Tamaki, they couldn't leave Haruhi alone for a moment. At one point Kagome had stolen Haruhi away, unnoticed by either the twins or Tamaki, and took her somewhere to hangout together.

Since neither of them were really into shopping for clothes, they ended up at the beach. Last time was rather ridiculous and they never got a chance to actually go swimming. So they decided to enjoy themselves this time around.

School started the next day, and the host club members were all excited. Even Kagome couldn't wait. She never did get to say goodbye to Kyoya, and since she was being honest with herself, she missed him. Kagome was happy, she was smiling more often, but not around the witch. She would even occasionally laugh. Her life was going pretty well she thought. That was until she went back to school.

At first she thought it was nothing, but when she made it to the third music room, she knew that there was something wrong with Kyoya. He was acting like she wasn't even there, in fact he even went out of his way a couple of times to make her feel like she didn't belong.

She knew there was something wrong, but she didn't know what. So she brushed it off and told herself that she would talk to him later. They had gotten along so well in Karuizawa. What happened? Did she do something? Whatever it was she was going to find out.

It was after the guests had left when she went to confront Kyoya. But before she could say anything he cut her off. And he wasn't even speaking to her.

"Haruhi, congratulations you have almost paid off your entire debt. You do not need Higurashi-san's help any longer. And if she wishes to leave, we don't need her anymore."

Everyone was stunned. They had never heard Kyoya speak like that. But Kagome was the only one to hear the hidden message. And it hurt. _I don't need you anymore. _Or _I don't want to see you anymore. _

That hurt even more than she thought it could, but she didn't let it show on her face. No, she would not show weakness. She just looked coolly into Kyoya's eyes and said in the coldest tone she possessed, a tone she hadn't used for months and was hoping to never have to use again. "Very well," she said, turning towards the door to leave.

"No, Gome-chan can't go we _do _need her. Kyo-chan is just being mean," Honey said as he jumped onto Kagome's back.

"Yeah," Mori said.

Kagome glanced at each of the club's members. The twins looked like they wanted her to stay; they were giving her the pouty lips. Tamaki looked like he was in shock; he was still staring at Kyoya. Haruhi looked on the way to begging. Honey was still clinging to her, obviously wanting her to stay. Even Mori had slightly pleading look. But when she looked over to Kyoya. He wasn't even looking at her, in a way that obviously told her to leave. But his aura said otherwise.

It was then that she determined that she was going to confront him. But not now, later. When there weren't so many people around.

"I am sorry everyone. But I know when I am not wanted," at this point she looked directly at Kyoya's back. "And I will not stay in a place that does not welcome me."

Ignoring anymore of their protests, Kagome gently pulled Honey off of her back and handed him to Mori. While doing so she sent a look to Mori, silently telling him that they would talk later. She then turned around and left.

Never to be a host again.


	22. The Truth and Forgiveness

**Chapter Twenty-Two  
The Truth and Forgiveness **

To say Kyoya was feeling crappy would be a major understatement. He was feeling much, much worse. At the time he had felt that getting Kagome out of the club, and away from him, was the best way to go. It turned out to be the opposite. First, after Kagome had left, the club had turned on him and demanded an explanation. One he couldn't give.

After that they just continued to ignore him. Even Tamaki was keeping his mouth shut around him. Which was a miracle in and of itself. Then, of course, there were all of her guests. They were not all that happy to hear that there precious "Kagome-kun" was not coming back.

He couldn't blame any of them at all. It was his fault. He hadn't seen Kagome in the last few days. She hadn't been coming to school. So here he was trying to find some way out of this mess. But nothing was coming to him.

Kyoya was silently walking down one of the empty halls in Ouran Academy, trying to think of a plan. When he was quickly and silently pulled into a dark room. Someone had put there hand over his mouth so that he couldn't yell for help, not that anyone would hear him anyway, but still. Besides he was never the one for the direct approach, he would try to find a different way out of this mess. Maybe he could reason with them?

At first he was confused, but after a second or two the fear started to come. He wouldn't show it but he was a bit scared, after all nothing like this had ever happened before. He couldn't see his captor, and the person was wearing gloves.

All of this went through his head in just a couple of seconds. He then heard his captor talk. To say he was surprised would be an incredible understatement. Especially since she hadn't been seen in school for the past few days. What was she doing here now? Or what was she _going_ to do? His train of thought was cut off when she started speaking again. What had she said before?

"Are you even listening to me Kyoya?" He didn't answer. He thought it was safer that way. Besides it was rather difficult to talk when you had a hand over your mouth. Kagome seemed to realize this and sighed. "I am going to take my hand off alright ? You can scream if you really want to, but I don't think it will do you any good. Besides if you did scream, I would probably laugh my head off. And I really wouldn't want to do that, as I have grown particularly attached to my head, and would like to keep it." She released him and took a step back. "Now, I have a very simple question for you. And I would like a very simple answer in return. Do this and you'll be fine. Got it?"

Kyoya just gave a brief nod, and Kagome continued.

"Why?"

Kyoya's look didn't change, and for a while no one spoke, but after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Kyoya asked, "Why what?"

"Why did you make me leave? Am I truly so much trouble that even you cannot stand the sight of me and have to get rid of me?"

For once Kyoya was speechless. He really wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. He had never heard so much pain in Kagome's voice before. And he knew, that he never wanted to hear it again. Kyoya turned his head to the side, not wanting to answer. His face remained in the expressionless mask it always was. He looked back at her shadow when he saw it turned around and faced the covered windows.

"You know? I thought that there was something there. I know I sound stupid, and that this has been said millions of times before in cheesy movies, books, and fanfictions. But I had thought that you had loved me, at least a little bit. I know that I had grown to love you." At this Kyoya looked up at her face–or what he assumed was her face–in shock. She loved him? But then...? Before he could ask anything she continued. "I don't know when it happened. But from the very first time I had set eyes on you, I knew that you were going to be special to me. There was something that attracted me to you, called to me. And I answered that call. It took me awhile, but when summer came around, and I didn't get to see you everyday. I realized, that my feelings for you were more then just a crush. I had almost felt this way about another person, but then it turned out to be just a crush, which later became a brotherly-sisterly relationship.

"But I know what I feel for you is love. And so I wanted to know, before I left this school," Kyoya looked sharply at her at that, but she continued on, "Why? Why did you want me to leave?" She finally turned back to him, and he was able to see her beautiful blue eyes glittering with small unshed tears. He wanted to wipe them away, but he knew that he couldn't. Not yet. He had to make this right. But how could he without damaging his pride? The answer was simple: he couldn't. He took a breath and slowly let it out.

"I... I did it because I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand seeing you again each day, knowing that I couldn't have you for myself. I had thought that you had chosen another, and that you didn't want to be with me. I was stupid. I should have come directly to you instead of moping at home. This is the first time I had ever felt anything remotely close to this, and I didn't know what to do with it. These feelings for me are...odd. I guess what I am trying to say is that I am sor–"

He was cut off when Kagome put her lips softly against his. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Don't... don't apologize for something that you had no control over. I should have known that someone was there when Takashi and I were talking. Am I to assume that that was what you saw?" She saw his nod and continued. "You see I was telling him how I felt for him. It is the same way I felt for two of my previous friends. They were my brothers and Takashi told me that he saw me as his sister. I was so happy in that moment that I must have missed your presence, and you saw us hug didn't you?" Kyoya gave another small nod, still trying to get a hold of what just happened, but still listening closely to what she was saying. "And for that _I _am sorry, Kyoya. Will you please forgive me?"

Before Kagome could react, Kyoya had softly kissed her back. It wasn't just a kiss, it was an apology as well as a way to say the she was forgiven.

"So are you still leaving Ouran? Or can I convince you to stay?"

Kagome laughed and said, "I was never leaving to begin with. I just wanted to see your reaction."

At that Kyoya roughly kissed her again, and she reciprocated the action, showing all the love that they felt for each other in that one kiss.

The duo had made up, and Kagome would be coming back to the club. Now only one more major obstacle stood in their way.

Their parents.


	23. The Ending

**Chapter Twenty-Three  
****The Ending**

The next few months flew by quickly for the host club, and before they knew it, Ouran was having its annual school festival. The host club was preparing to entertain guests, and even Kagome dressed up for the occasion.

Each of them were wearing a white serving vest, with a dark gray long-sleeved shirt underneath it, and black pants, with a wide, white belt hanging off their waists. They were walking around serving tea and other small delicacies.

It was all coming off rather well Kagome thought, that was until Kyoya's father made his appearance. She watched as Yoshio Ootori approached his son. Faster then the eye could see, Kagome got in front of Kyoya and grabbed his father's hand as it was about to hit Kyoya.

"Good evening Ootori-san, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Kagome asked in a deceptively calm tone.

Yoshio, still shocked that someone had stayed his hand, didn't answer right away. Kagome slowly pulled back her hand and glared at Yoshio. He finally noticed the glare, and would have glared back if he hadn't noticed who had stopped him.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?" Kagome asked calmly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I already explained to you that Kyoya and I were in a club together. Unless, of course, you have forgotten?" questioned Kagome, looking rather condescendingly at Yoshio.

"No, I just didn't expect to see you here."

"Of course, well if that is all. I will be taking Kyoya away now." Kagome turned around and grabbed Kyoya's hand, as she was about to leave she turn her head and said, "Oh, and have a _pleasant_ evening."

After that Yoshio and Yuzuru Suoh met up to discuss future plans. They walked away while Tamaki greeted his grandmother. Kagome came to the conclusion that she didn't like the woman at all. She was an ugly old woman, both inside and out. And she knew that, that woman would bring nothing but bad luck.

A few hours into the festivities, and Kagome's father showed up. Many of the leading company owners came to greet him. While Kagome just stayed away from him. She didn't want to be associated with him. People did not need to know who she was. Unfortunately, her father could not stay away for the whole night and at some point came to see her.

"Hello Kagome, my don't you look handsome."

"I am not sure to take that as compliment or an insult," she said coldly, it's not like she didn't love her father, she just didn't agree with the choices he made in life. This caused the gap between them to grow, and she was not sure if she wanted the gap to close or not.

"Now I did not mean it as an insult, though I am sure that if you wore a dress you would lo–"

"Kuwatigawa-sama, as much as I appreciate your company, I must be leaving now. Please enjoy the rest of the festival." With that Kagome left her father wondering what he said wrong. He was always so clueless. That was another part about him that she couldn't get along with. He didn't understand her, and he never would.

* * *

Kagome was ready for a break, Tamaki had disappeared with some lady his grandmother wanted him to "escort." He didn't seem to enjoy it much. She couldn't blame him, that lady seemed like a selfish, spoiled brat. Why wouldn't she be? She probably always got everything she ever wanted.

The host club was now getting changed into different outfits. This time they were all wearing white suit jackets and pants. They were all waiting for Tamaki to show, so that they could get to the main dining room, to help serve dinner.

But when he arrived they were not expecting for him to announce that he was now engaged, and that the host club was being dissolved. Everyone was too shocked to say anything. Kagome turned to Kyoya, to ask what happened. But he wasn't looking at her. He wasn't looking at anyone, and his emotional barrier, that she had worked to break, was back on. This hurt him more than he let on. She would talk later, but for now they needed to get to the dinner.

The next day, Tamaki never showed to the host club. Because his fiancée would have been "upset" if he ever showed his face there again. Kagome watched as Eclair talked to Haruhi. She could tell that Tamaki being engaged really upset Haruhi, but she wouldn't tell anyone that.

Kagome went over to Kyoya as he approached the other hosts, telling them to get to work. She looked worriedly at him, but he was the only one to see it. He gave her a brief nod telling her, in his own way, that he was fine.

As Kagome went off to entertain some guests, Kyoya walked over to Haruhi after Eclair left, to inform her that her debt was paid and that she could leave whenever she wanted. Haruhi didn't know how to take that. But she knew that she wouldn't leave, at least not until it was official that the host club was dissolving. The host club had become her family. She couldn't just leave them.

The day continued on, and the host club was now in their costumes for the parade. Yes, Kagome decided that she was dressing up too. Kyoya had specifically asked her to wear a dress, and she supposed that if she didn't have to wear the yellow one, it would be alright. Besides Haruhi was wearing one as well. And it was for Kyoya.

They were all dressed in Victorian styled clothing, and Haruhi was wearing a wig to match. Kagome just let her hair out of its normal braid and curled a few strands. She didn't wear any make-up and they didn't make her. They were just surprised that she was wearing a dress at all. Kyoya was the only one who had seen her in a dress. And they all thought she looked rather fetching in her navy blue Victorian style dress. Haruhi too looked beautiful in her outfit.

They were all waiting for Tamaki, but like Eclair said, he wasn't coming. Kyoya called his house and his housekeeper had informed them that he was leaving for France. They didn't know what to think about that. But when they saw him driving to the airport; they decided that they were going to stop him. He didn't belong in France, he belonged at Ouran with them. With his family.

They all got up and ran to the car garage, so they could try to stop him. But once they got there they were stopped by the Ootori family police force. The host club didn't have time for this. They had to stop Tamaki from possibly ruining his chance at happiness.

Mori came driving in with a horse-drawn carriage that they were supposed to drive in the parade. Hikaru drove, while Mori and Honey stayed behind to take care of the men. Kyoya also stayed behind, trying to find other means of transportation.

Kagome was going to go with them, before more men showed up. She decided that they needed her help here more. After the carriage left the three of them made quick work of the men, even though Kagome was wearing a dress, it was still no challenge for her.

After they were done Kagome went over to Kyoya's drivers door, opened it, pulled him out, and dropped him on the floor.

"Come on we have to catch up to them."

"Can you even drive?" asked Honey.

"Of course, I even have my license. Now get in before we miss them completely."

They all got in and were off. They caught up just as Tamaki and Haruhi fell into the water. Kagome quickly got off the bridge and drove down, so that they could pick them up.

They all went back to Ouran, in plenty of time for the dance. The parade was over, but they still wore their costumes. Haruhi danced with each of the host club members, even Kagome. But Tamaki quickly took over and Kagome danced with Kyoya. It would seem that no one knew who she truly was. They were wondering who the beautiful girl was, that was dancing with Kyoya Ootori.

"So, Kyoya, how is it going with buying your father's company?"

"I have already bought it and I turned it all back to him."

Kagome looked at him with loving, proud eyes, "I am very proud of you for doing that. But now what in the world are you going to do?"

Kyoya smirked and slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, he slipped it onto her left ring finger and said, "First, I am going to finish school. Then I am going to make you my wife, if you will have me. And thirdly, I will start our own company and build it to become great. And lastly I want to grow old and have a family with you. Then pass our company off to our children, if they want it. So what do you say? Would you want to join me in my plans?"

"Of course I do. Did you seriously need to ask? But I definitely want to wait until after school before we get married."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." They sealed their promise with a kiss. Just as the fireworks started to go off in the background.


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Five Years Later..._

"Higurashi-sama, your wife is here with your son," said the secretary over the intercom.

"Please send them in."

"Right away sir."

Kyoya stopped typing on his computer to look up as his wife came through the door, along with his almost one and a half year old son.

"Hello koi, and what have you and Ichirou been up to today?"

"Well...we first went to the park to play in the sand, then we went to the doctors for the baby's check-up, after that we went for some lunch, and I thought it would be a wonderful idea to get takeout and bring it here. So here is your lunch. And now, you are going to take a lunch break and eat with us."

"Well when you say it that way, I suppose I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No, you don't," as Kagome said this Kyoya came over and gave her a small kiss. The small family of three sat down and enjoyed one of the many lunches they shared together.

Kyoya and Kagome had gotten married three years after he proposed. The host club was still running but with a new set of hosts (obviously). Tamaki and Haruhi finally got together, and were getting married in a month. Haruhi had wanted to finish college before she got into a relationship. Besides, it took Tamaki that long to figure out that he even loved her. The twins were dating another pair of twins that they had met in college, and were getting along quite nicely. Honey and Mori now worked at home teaching kendo and karate. All the while eating cake.

After school Kyoya and Kagome started their own business. A traveling agency to start with, one that grew quite fast. They started to build a few resorts in various locations. Kyoya always did have a knack for making people comfortable and meeting their needs.

After their company started flourishing, they decided it was time to get married and did. Their wedding was a simple and beautiful fall wedding. And they both took the name Higurashi, opting to leave both of their fathers out of it. It was actually easier than trying to confront them. They still occasionally visit Kagome's father, and her relationship with him has grown stronger over the years. But they both decided that they didn't want anything to do with the Ootori family, save his sister. They had been married for a little over two years and had their first child nine months after the wedding. Kagome was now pregnant with their second child, the reason she wasn't working at the moment.

They had specifically made a room where she could work while she took care of Ichirou. But she agreed that when she was this far along that she wouldn't work. The baby was due in just under two months. They were having a girl and her name was going to be Akira Mizuki Higurashi.

Kagome was happy, she had finally gotten over what happened in the past, and had shared the story with Kyoya a few months before they were married. Some of their funding for their business came from the stories that Kagome wrote. Stories about a teenage girl traveling back in the past and meeting new people, losing them, and finally meeting her husband and having a family. And in the end living...

Happily Ever After.

_**FINISHED! Ahem, I mean...**_

_**The End!**_

_**Happy Hallows Eve Everyone!**_


End file.
